Prodigy Sequel to Dreamer
by McWizardX
Summary: After the prodigy reunion it was found out that there was 1 prodigy missing. Ash and Misty plan to fulfill their childhood promise. Another G/S appears in PKMN Society. 2 other Prodigies befriend themselves with the others so they could develop their s
1. Default Chapter

Prodigy

Prodigy

*Sequel to Dreamer

Visit here first to read DREAMER - [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=295335][1]

Chapter 1:New People

In the young child hood of the Prodigies all were very much friends with each other.Particularly four children: two boys, and two girls.One of the young boys had a dream of being a Pokemon Master, the other was newly adopted also his father happened to be the City Master of PKMN Society.One of the girls of the two were related to the boy who wanted to be a pokemon master, the other fell in love with him.Maybe it was puppy love at first but sometimes puppy love grows into pure love.With a promise made on the playground to be together forever the two would eventually fulfill their promise to one another.It took many years for them to realize who they actually were and what role they had to one another.

Lost memories in dreams guided them to one another, not just once but twice.A long destined occurrence was accomplished along with new understandings were made.Currently the four of these Prodigies are, Ash, Misty, Kurai, and Lina.

Ash had been a headstrong trainer since he was young.His skills developed with each passing day as well as his own maturity.He was not aware of his Potential Powers until recently when he had to defend the relic item, DREAMER.Misty had become Ash's promised girl since they met that faithful day when all the Prodigies met.It was later during a bad run in they met up once more and journeyed together for many years, not realizing about their young childhood promise.It was during a dire situation and un-natural occurrences that involved memory that allowed the two to remember each other since their early child hood meeting.Kurai had lost his parents because of a city destroying power.He was spared because of his own Potential Power protecting him.Most of Kurai's life was spent in subjection to his father who he owed his life to.Because of the previous recent events, Kurai's personality changed for the better.His father now lives happily as the headship of the unique Academic School, PKMN Society.Lina is a member of the student class of PKMN Society for many years.Her mom, Sara, enrolled her in at an early age so most of Lina's life was spent in that city.Her own Potential was highly in use for those years to help plant life grow, though she wasn't aware that she could do such tasks.

These four saved the City Master's sanity and helped restore a part of them as well.Currently all are taking up residency in the PKMN Society, fulfilling their duties to the city and their education.There are other prodigies within the city . . . but one was found missing from the great reunion.

*****

After the great reunion the City Master arranged transportation for most of the Prodigies, the others preferred to drive themselves.At the head was City Master Reed's limo and inside are the four prodigies that affected his life.

Kurai:That was refreshing, makes me want to be a kid again.

Misty:I know what you mean.I've had a great time.

Misty debated on if she should tell them about what she and Ash agreed on in bed the other night, to fulfill the promise they made long ago.It was a nice surprise for everyone and watching their reaction would be well worth it.

Lina sat back looking at the window thinking about Gary who was left behind to do his studies.

Lina:Hope Gary doesn't feel too left out.It gets kinda boring just doing assignments all day.

Ash:Relax.Even if Gary isn't a prodigy he has the attributes of one minus the elemental Potential Power.I bet he's probably done with all his assignments and is probably out touring the city.

Lina:Guess your right.

Reed seemed a bit troubled and decided to talk a little about it to help ease his uneasy feeling.

Reed:Guys, do you remember who Gyzer was?

Ash:Um . . . refresh my memory.

Reed:Gyzer is a prodigy.He has the element of psychic.I believe he was one of the more talented out of all the others.

Ash thought about the element a bit.Psychic sounded strong; if it were anything like the pokemon's psychic abilities then it'd be one of the stronger elements.Psychic has so many attributes that could do many things.One that came to mind was levitation of objects.Telekinesis would be the proper term for it.He once faced off with a psychic gym leader by the name of Sabrina.She was psychic but a Prodigy with Potential of Psychic is far different.Compared to a prodigy, Sabrina would be nothing more than a toy.So exactly why is Reed bring up the subject on Gyzer?

Ash:So exactly what's the point to all this?

Reed:The point is, Gyzer wasn't at the reunion.

*****

A Johto Citizen plus trainer neared PKMN Society after following some signs pointing in the direction towards it.He was a young man in is later teens, he wore a cap backwards, a thick shirt and shorts.His bag was the latest with all types of pockets and holding space, he looked like a real adventurer.

G/S:So this is the infamous PKMN Society . . . its much bigger than I'd imagine!

The total size of the city couldn't be seen entirely, only the entrance.There was rules of admission:No entry without a PKMN Society pass, visitors may enter after purchasing a tourist ticket, entrance exams are held monthly in the testing room.It sounded like a secured, a theme park, and school all at once.G/S also wanted to see the inside of the city; the price of entrance wasn't too hard to come up with.He had his share of winnings during his journey and even had enough to send some money back home to his mother.This G/S person was a top quality and highly skilled person; it would be only natural that he'd be attracted to PKMN Society.

*****

Outside the main building, everyone got off the limo and proceeded to walk back to their apartments.Reed mentioned to them earlier about some special activity for the prodigies.

Reed:Everyone, there's a designated gym in this city not too far from here called, "Dream Gym."That area is for prodigy training only.So as of right now any prodigy can make an open challenge to you and you might as well accept it.This will improve your potential skills so it can be at its sharpest.

Misty grumbled along the way, she didn't like the idea of accepting a challenge when it is offered.

Misty:Why?Why should I accept it just because!

Ash:It is to make you into a better prodigy.

Misty:I still don't like the idea.

Lina walked by Ash and whispered into his ear, in regards to Misty's behavior.

Lina:Just let it go.She has three older sisters that probably bossed her around a lot when she was younger so probably hates being told what to do right now.

Ash nodded, they walked back to their apartments to rest from their trip.Gary was found sleep on the couch when Lina entered in.She smiled at him, he looked rather cute when he was sleeping, very peaceful like.Quietly Lina walked into the bedroom and prepare to take a bath.The estate was a nice place to have a reunion and things were very nice though it was a bit cramped and noisy so now would be a good time to have some peace, quiet, and some time to think.

Lina walked into the bathroom and de-robed.She started the water in the tube and once full, sat in and enjoyed the soothing hot water.Quietly she sat there just relaxing.She was glad that she was able to get the apartment that she currently has, it was very spacious, and the tube was rather big too.In fact it was a bit luxurious with all the features installed into it, it could be classified as a Jacuzzi only small enough to fit two people.

Gary:Hey Lina!I didn't notice you got home.

Lina sighed, her peace and quiet was now ruined by the newest member of PKMN Society, Gary.

Lina:I'm in here you dork!

Gary was outside the door; he opened it slowly and peeked in.

Gary:Hey are you busy?

Lina quickly dipped down to conceal herself, the bubble foam made a nice blanket to hide in.

Lina:Do you mind!!

Gary:But the door was opened.

Lina forgot, now that Gary was living with her she has to remember to close the bathroom door.It was a living alone habits to just leaves the door open and not worrying about someone walking in.Gary fully walked into the bathroom and questioned Lina a bit.

Gary:So how was the reunion?

Lina:It was just great.Now do you mind, I'm sorta taking a bath here.

Gary placed his hands on his waist and smiled.

Gary:Its not like I haven't seen you.In fact I believe the other night you said . . .

Lina:Aw shut up!I mean do you mind I'm taking a bath for a little time for peace and quiet.

Gary:Oh.Well I guess I better get going.Hate to interrupt your so-called peace and quiet.

Gary grumbled, he was only curious about the entire trip and also wanted to tell Lina about his day and assignments.Lina sensed Gary's childish pouting so she reconsidered and decided to have her peace and quiet in bed, maybe with Gary.

Lina:Oh you big baby.Fine!Come in and join me if you want.

Gary turned around . . . Lina moved a bit over, enough room to have Gary in.Gary's answer, he just smiled as he walked towards her.

*****

Misty busily cooked dinner for both of them that evening.Ash sat on the floor, slouching around with a soda can in hand.He sipped on it while watching the late afternoon news.There was a brief report on new students entering and extremely hard entrance exams.The exams got harder every year setting the standards of being a PKMN Society student.During the report a camera pan across the few who actually passed the exam.Then the article proceeded that as fewer students got in because of the harder exams, the number of tourist appeared as well.Tourism as at an all time high all because of the standards being set higher.It was an honor to be in PKMN Society for many.They panned across the amount of tourist that was still around getting ready to tour the city.One particular person stood out the most.He wore a cap that was worn backwards; he also wore shorts when everyone else was wearing long pants. On his bag pack Ash saw something very familiar, they were two letters, G and S.

Ash:A G/S is touring the city.I wonder if he'll be after the relic.

Misty:Another one!Looks to me we'll never get any peace.

Ash:Maybe or who knows, I mean the previous one was a bit chaotic but we don't know how this G/S is like.Who knows really, we'll just have to see.

*****

Reed was busy typing out information on his computer when suddenly Kurai walked in holding a few papers and a folder.

Kurai:Dad!I found out some info on Gyzer.It says here that he was the son of Genji and Misa Hiroto, a family that under went many financial problems in the past.Gyzer grew up working and fending for himself by getting odd jobs here and there.When Gyzer was ten his parents disappeared but Gyzer remained and continued to strive.There's no current information where he is right now but with all the strange occurrences within his family it makes me wonder how this Prodigy turned out.

Reed:I see.Well you can consider a few things about why he wasn't at the reunion.First of maybe he just didn't get the word.He could also be on the move so any message that needs to get to him takes awhile or doesn't get to him.There are so many possibilities but having one less prodigy has me worried.

Kurai:I'll continue trying to find out more, someone outside might know.

Reed:You do that, this is really important.

*****

Ash, Gary, and Misty walked around the Dream Gym inspecting the facility on the outside.

Misty:Amazing, I wish all gyms look like this.

Gary:I guess you can't expect less from PKMN Society.Hey Ash, where's Lina, she left the apartment before I woke up this morning.

Ash:Huh oh I think she still has to work the lunch stand at the aquarium.It is a family business so there aren't like time off or stuff that'd you'd get from a normal job.

Gary:And what about your job?

Ash:Reed made arrangements for me to take off here and there.I'm suppose to be training in this gym to refine my skill.

Misty:Time's a wasting boys, lets head in!

The three walked in and to their amazement there was someone already using the gym to work out a bit.He was a bit of a tall man, around three inches taller than Ash.He had light brown hair, short but messy and wore a long white headband.The man was bench-pressing some weight when he spotted Ash, Misty, and Gary standing at the doorway.

Bunta:Hi!Hey I know you guys, you're the electric elemental Ash and your girlfriend the water elemental Misty.Dunno who that other person is though, anyway my name is Bunta!I'm a Fighting Type Prodigy.

Gary:Fighting Type?Hm this I gotta see.My name is Gary, Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak.

Bunta:Oh I see, sorry if I didn't know.Well what brings everyone here?Going to spare and challenge a bit?

Ash looked around and didn't know what to see.He was just around to inspect the place to see what Reed setup for him and his Prodigy family.

Ash:Just looking around.

Bunta:I see.Well you do know the rules right, only prodigies inside.

Ash looked at Gary for a moment then looked back at Bunta.

Ash:Don't worry, Gary is a friend of the prodigies and he helped out during the big crisis awhile back.

Bunta:Alright, whatever you say.So Ash, care to give me a warm up spar?I wanna see how good the prodigy that saved the City Master really is.

Misty looked annoyed remembering about the, must accept challenges policy.She knew Ash had no problem with accepting, he thrived on challenges, still she doesn't have the fighting spirit that Ash possesses.She was more of a companion to him and made sure he was all right and taken care of.Sure she'd get competitive sometimes but most of the time she'd rather just not get too involved in fights.

Gary:Ash seems more competitive lately.

Misty:Huh?

Gary:I can tell, I guess since he discovered something hidden inside of him he really wants to test it out.Watch the spar, I have a feeling Ash might just try to experiment with a few things.

Ash stepped up to the corner of a huge ring.Bunta then rolled in and got into a fighting stance.Ash thought about what sorta thing a Fighting Type Prodigy can do.The elemental powers that he's seen and also used were pretty much energy unleashed from the hand or the Osmosis Sword but a fighter type doesn't posses stuff that would create an energy projectile, or can it?

Bunta made the first move running right up to Ash trying to floor him down with a few jabs.

Ash:Faster.Its part of his ability!I bet he also packs a quiet a punch too.

Ash rolled out of the way then leapt backwards.He focused on his potential then unleashed a jolt of lightning right at Bunta.Bunta was aware of it, to counter he rushed up and punched right into it then canceled it out.

Ash:He canceled my attack!Could that be . . .

Bunta:One thing good about being a Fighting Type is the various punch techniques there are.It gives you a variety of elements to choose from.

Ash:I knew it, he's pretty n accomplished Prodigy if he can do stuff like that.

Bunta headed right for Ash again trying to knock him down, a new attack was now initiated.Bunta started to use kicking techniques against Ash.The reach of Bunta's kicks were much longer than his punches, also it came from an angle that was very hard to predict.The two were in front of each other; Ash readied some energy then unleashed a heavy lightning ball.Bunta stopped for a moment and looked right into the incoming.With a quick dodge he maneuvered barely touching the energy.With quick movement and timing he got behind Ash, hooked both his arms, and placed him in a full nelson.

Bunta:Gotcha!Now are you ready for a sesmic toss?

Ash knew the attack very well, it would involved a very high leap into the air then a near pile driving move that will really hurt.This could mean a one hit wonder for Bunta if he was successful.With a quick motion Bunta jumped into the air, as high as he could.Ash had to think of something quickly; being locked up he could use his hands to some how get out of the sesmic toss.Immediately instinct told him to do a very powerful lightning attack.

Ash:Thunder!!

It almost appeared like lightning came from the sky and struck Bunta. Since Bunta was so close to Ash the attack was perfectly accurate.The hold was lost and Ash changed the position of the fall.They both landed safely to the ring and back to their designated corners.

Bunta:Amazing.No wonder you were able to save the City Master.I yield; I'm not that that good yet.I should have realized my mistake earlier on.

Ash:No biggie, you got some real talent.

Bunta:Perhaps.But I'd like you to train me.I wanna be just as good as you are.

Ash felt flattered, he never had anyone ask him to train them, it felt like a Master and Disciple sorta thing.Misty got narrowed eyed and objected to the whole concept.

Misty:Hang on!Ash stop looking like your gonna be some type of Sensei to this person.Bunta, why do you want Ash to train you when he only discovered his own potential not too long ago.

Misty was just teasing Ash playfully; she didn't mean to put Ash down or not too far down atleast.

Bunta:That's the beauty part, he's this good when he only found out not too long ago.So he's got to be really good!

Misty:Please, your gonna give him a swelled head!

Gary sighed where he sat, he smiled at the scene, it brought back memories.

Gary:Just like old times.Almost exactly like it.

Bunta:Ash, has Misty beaten you before?

Ash:Um yeah well she did . . .

Gary yelled off from the side.

Gary:In the bed don't count Ashie boy!!

It was a bit embarrassing, Ash turned around and launched a stream of lightning right at Gary.Two inches from Gary's head it dissolved into nothing.Gary didn't flinch from the scare; he knew Ash wouldn't let it hit him.Misty laughed at the scene; it also brought back some memories from before.

Ash:Quiet from the peanut gallery!

Misty:Anyway Bunta, if you want Ash to train you, that's fine just don't catch his stupidity alright?

Bunta:Okay.Oh I have a friend that will come by later.She really wants to spar with a female prodigy, would you do it Misty?

Misty:Um, I'll think about it.

Bunta:Okay.She's a flying type and her name is Resuko Lesia.

*****

G/S walked around PKMN Society amazed at the wonderful surroundings.It was a city with skyscrapers and also a nature like feeling.It was very tidy and the air was much more cleaner.Some of the residents and students of PKMN Society often look at G/S but they weren't harsh, just a friendly look and smile, even an occasional hi.The visitor uniform he had to wear wasn't too bad; he wore it like a jacket so it wouldn't deviate from his own fashion.G/S wanted to find a place to stay; there were a few choices of hotels but all with the same great service.It was all down to a coin toss and he ended up staying at the Sheridan.Once checked in and in his room, he laid down on his bed and looked around him.

G/S:Amazing, this place is great!The rooms are nice and spacey plus perfectly decorated.I got a good view of the city, and it didn't cost too much.Guess I'll stay here for a while.

G/S sat back up and went through his bag looking for a particular item.He pulled it out, it was his PokeGear.Normally he would wear it on his wrist but it gave him a rash so he stored it away at times in his bag for safekeeping.A few button pushes and it turned into a cell phone.An antenna appeared trying to catch a signal.G/S dialed the number to his home and awaited for someone to pick up the phone.

G/S:Mom?Hey guess what.I'm staying in the famous PKMN Society.Its great here!I was thinking of staying here for awhile, it's a good chance for me to learn something from the highest academic school in the world.I don't plan on enrolling though, I hear the entrance exams are tough.Well I guess I could give it a try, just don't expect me to pass.I know there are other schools but well why not try here and if it doesn't work out then try another.Well I dunno about attending that school up there, its kinda creepy plus I hear the president is a real pain.Well Mom I have to get going, I'm going to tour this place a bit more, I'll talk to you later.Bye!

G/S returned the PokeGear back into his bag.He decided to walk around a bit more and try to remember his way around the city.Maybe he'll try and make some new acquaintances and check out the landmarks around.

*****

Gary was working out with the weights in the Dream Gym while the others did their own thing.Bunta busily performed his martial arts while Ash sat down playing chess with Misty.Misty failed to see the reason of playing chess when everyone else was working out.

Misty:Don't ya think playing chess is a waste of time?We could be doing other things.

Ash:This is part of our training.This is what you call the mental side.

Misty:Your right, you are MENTAL!

Ash:Check!

Misty:Huh?

Misty looked down, her king was in check, and she needed to get out of it.They played a bit more while talking about their own private issues.

Misty:So, when would you like to tell the others about the fulfillment of our promise?

Ash:I guess soon.Maybe when everyone gathers together and the mood is just right.Some time when they don't expect it and boom, give'm a big surprise!

Misty:Yeah, so the people that have to be there would be Gary, Lina, Kurai, and Reed?

Ash:Let's add Bunta in too since he wants to part of what's happening now.

Misty:Alright I guess.Oh I can't wait.Both of us, getting married here with all of our prodigy friends and in a city that supposedly where dreams come true.

Ash:Yeah, now we know why too.

Misty:Nah.I don't think it has anything to do with the DREAMER.Its just some places are so wonderful that only dreams do come true in such a place.

Ash:Whatever romantic idea you have I guess.Check!

Misty:Eh?Hmmmm.

Ash:Take as long as you like.

Misty thought about it for a moment but there was a slight distraction at the front door.A girl entered with semi long brown hair.She wore a white tank top with a heart design on it.She wore jeans and sandals, a perfect matching outfit some could say.

Resuko:Hi everyone!

Bunta:Oh, you're here!Everyone this is Resuko Lesia, the flying type I've told you earlier.

Misty:Flying type . . . as in the ability to fly. . .

In the next chapter:Another prodigy type has decided to better acquaint herself with Ash and the others.This prodigy is named Resuko.She wishes to have her potential tested and asks Misty for a challenge match, will Misty accept?The mysterious new G/S continues to roam the city touring around, also discovers news about the City Master's ancient relic.What idea does this G/S have?

Authors Note:Okay well everyone wanted to continue the storyline and theme so here it is.A sequel to Dreamer!I may try a few different tactics in developing this fic but I'll try my best to amuse everyone reading.Also I'm gonna turn up the rating just a bit.So anyway, hope you guy enjoy this new fic, I know how hard it is for sequels to strive.Oh has everyone see the dreamer site?Its at:www.geocities/dreamerfic/fanart.htm please visit.I've decided to have another contest, one that lets the winner choose their prize.I'll add on to the list more as I acquire more things.Anyway the contest is the same as before, fanart contest, submit any entry (the more you enter the better your chances) to my email address:mcwizardx@hawaii.rr.com.The current prize that the winner can choose from are:

Love Hina Ep. 1-25 English Subtitled – 3 CDs

Flame of Recca ENTIRE SERIES English Subtitled – 4 CDs

Magical Project S Pretty Sammy ENTIRE SEIRES English Subtitled – 2 Tapes

Initial D First Stage English Subtitled – 2 Tapes

Tenchi Muyo OVA English Subtitled – 2 Tapes

Card Captor Sakura Vol. 1 – 3 English subtitled – 1 Tape

That's it, the winner picks 1 of these.So happy trails and try your best!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=295335



	2. The Vision

Prodigy

Prodigy

Chapter 2:The Vision

Misty thought about it for a moment but there was a slight distraction at the front door.A girl entered with semi long brown hair.She wore a white tank top with a heart design on it.She wore jeans and sandals, a perfect matching outfit some could say.

Resuko:Hi everyone!

Bunta:Oh, you're here!Everyone this is Resuko Lesia, the flying type I've told you earlier.

Misty:Flying type . . . as in the ability to fly.

Resuko:I know everyone!Hi Ash and Misty.

Ash:Uh hi.

Resuko walked over to the table where Ash and Misty were playing chess, she observed the position of all the pieces.Misty grabbed a piece then moved it where she planned.

Ash:Aha, gotcha!Check again!

Misty smiled then immediately made another move that ended the game.

Misty:Checkmate!

Ash looked down, it was near unbelievable, also highly unlikely to get a checkmate after your opponent is in check.In close observation, it was true.Misty lured and positioned Ash so he'd take the check as a bait but when it was Misty's turn, all she had to do was block the incoming check and also at the exact same time put Ash's king in check, with also no way to run from the check it was a checkmate.

Ash:I lost.

Misty:Yup!

Ash:I see.You lured me into making an offensive move by making yourself wide open; in reality it was a trap to put a fatal blow towards me.Impressive.

Misty:Isn't it always that way though?Gotta play the mind.

Resuko clapped her hands a bit and praised Misty.

Resuko:That was an excellent move.I bet your pretty smart.

Misty:Um I dunno.

Resuko:Say, can we have a friendly spar?I really want to test out my skill, and it'd be great since your smart and tactical.

Ash thought back to his spar with Bunta, it was a tactical win and Misty just proved to out tactic Ash, so that means Misty might be able to win against Resuko.

Misty:I'm not sure I want to; I'm not that good really.

But the mentality is different, both Ash and Bunta wanted to spar, whereas Misty doesn't.So this could also affect her performance and also determine the outcome of the spar even before it begins.Ash knew this; maybe he could persuade Misty into battling Resuko.

Ash:Misty, why not give it a try.If you win I'll take you out to dinner.

Misty smiled, going out to dinner sounded wonderful.She didn't feel like cooking that evening plus she was getting tired of eating common food, not to mention she was running low on cash to buy any take out.

Misty:Okay. You promise right?Dinner if I win.

Resuko chuckled and walked towards the ring.

Resuko:Bribery is one of the best motivations.

Misty headed towards the ring and got in.Ash was standing near the ring to observe the spar.Resuko closed her eyes for one moment, the air around her picked up, a gust of strong winds blew by everyone then faded, this was her potential, flying and wind.

Resuko:I'm glad I ended up with this potential.I like to fly and move around, letting the wind blow through my hair.As for right now, I have to test out my skill on the offense and defense, so lets get started.

Misty was a bit reluctant; she circled around Resuko waiting for Resuko to make a move.Maybe if she was quick enough she could counter.Resuko floated around, concentrating on her own energies.It took a lot of concentrating and energy to float around higher than a few inches from the ground.It took a whole lot more to attack while maintaining the height.She wanted to practice in an environment where she had to focus, she wanted to grow stronger and this was one of the best ways to do it.

Resuko gestured with her hand for winds to pick up around her and head right for Misty.The winds were strong enough to knock down an average person but it proved to be harder on a prodigy.Misty covered her eyes, she needed to keep her footing and not be blown away.Out of reflex a small blue shield surrounded her and reduced the wind force, this was known as Withdraw move.

Ash:Nice going Misty.Now why not attack?

Misty:Oh hush up!

Misty logically thought it over, the wind could be recycling upwards back to Resuko in a cycle like motion.If she placed something that could travel up by the wind to Resuko then the attack would hit.What could wind easily take up?

Misty:Bubble!

Blue energy bubbles were unleashed and taken up the winds.The bubbles hit Resuko and amazingly it sting.The pain ruined Resuko's concentration and she started to float lower.Misty saw her opportunity to end it quickly.She brought her hands together and focused deeply of a fast moving ball of energy that represented water.

Misty:Hydro pump!

The bullet like ball was directly aimed right at Resuko.Resuko saw it, so she quickly raised her arms up to guard the blow.Out of instinct part of her arm turned into a wing and with another instinct reflex it turned into steel.The water was split into two and narrowly missing Resuko.She waved her arm and it turned back to normal, it was something she didn't know how to do till now.

Resuko:Amazing.Was that steel wing?

Alert, Resuko saw Misty running up to her, she had to do something quickly otherwise she'll lose.This was the intensity of a prodigy spar, she wanted this way, new abilities and unknown awareness are to be discovered this way.So if this were only a spar, what would a real fight be like?The spar continued, the two of them equally matched. 

*****

A light green haired girl in pigtails walked around near mountain city of Kinesis.She had started her own pokemon journey a few months ago and roamed around the Johto area.Her travels have brought her to an unfamiliar place that could or could not be in Johto.She was an adventurer that wanted to explore in places worth exploring and who knows what might be awaiting there.

Kinesis has a large school on top of the mountain called Trueno University.It was named after the famous scholar, Kay Trueno.Trueno discovered many things while he was alive.One main discovery that he found was a relic from the ancient past.It was a round sphere that appeared to be like a large pearl.Not much research has been done on it, only thing is known that it was from the ancient past and it is some type of tool.

The border warden stopped the green haired girl from entering into the city, it was required to have an ID when entering due to high security.She presented her ID, the border warden read it out loud.

Warden:Your name is Kris Tul.You were born in New Bark Town of the Johto.Everything here seems to check out.Your from Johto huh, well I figure a Johtolian would want to visit this place.Have a nice visit.

Kris:Thank you.

Kris got curious about the sphere relic and wanted to see it, it was at the school so she'd have to get there first.

*****

Kurai got into his car and drove to the off ramp exit.He got clearance from the guards and departed the compound area of PKMN Society.The previous events caused some back work for his father so Kurai had to take his fathers place in doing business outside the society.The first duty was to personally inspect the recruitment agencies locate in certain major cities.It would take a lot of time but it didn't bother Kurai, he would eventually take over his father as the City Master so he might as well learn how.

While stopping at a gas station a red haired girl in pigtails walked up to him.

Girl:Hey!Do you have time?

Kurai:Yeah.What is it?

Girl:Have you seen this guy?

The girl pulled out a picture of a guy wearing a cap backwards.He didn't look familiar, Kurai never saw him before.He shook his head to the girl and continued to gas up his car.

Girl:Oh I see.Well do you know the direction to PKMN Society?

Kurai looked at the girl, maybe she was trying to enroll, anyway he should point her in the right direction.

Kurai:Follow this road, it's very far from here but this road will lead you there.

Girl:Thank you.By the way, my name is Whitney and you are?

Kurai:Kurai.

Whitney:Well thanks for the directions!

Whitney walked off headed in the direction Kurai pointed.Kurai thought she was a strange girl, walking the entire way, it'd be a few days journey if she were traveling only by foot.The boy in the picture, maybe he's a resident there but if he was, Kurai would have at least have seen him around but the face was totally unfamiliar.It was too trivial for Kurai to think about it any longer, he had work to do.

*****

Misty was asleep in bed long before Ash crawled in.She was exhausted from her spar with Resuko, too bad it ended up being a tie from over exhaustion from both.Misty wasn't use to being so physical, maybe before when she traveled with Ash but she had to get use to it again.Lightly Ash gave her a gentle massage in bed, careful not to wake her from her slumber to ease her so she'd sleep much easier and better.Ash looked down at his fiancée, she looked beautiful sleeping so peacefully in bed with him.He thought about planning out the wedding soon, they'll discuss it in the morning when Misty would be in a better mood.For now he'd sleep next to her and rest peacefully holding her hand.

*****

Reed busily typed on his computer filling out some accounts.The cost to rebuild his office was expensive but the place appeared nicer than ever. Momentarily he stopped to stretch and take his eyes off the monitor.When he turned to his side he saw the glass case of where the relic sword was held, for a moment it looked like it started to shine.He cleared his mind from such an idea, it was late, his eyes were hurting from the monitor, and it was nothing more than fatigue getting the best of him.

*****

Ash saw himself confronted by someone who he couldn't see, only a blurred image of that person.They were out in the field somewhere, he didn't know where.The person held a sphere in his hand, it started to float around him.Things appeared strange, the person ran up to him apparently moving to attack.Ash readied to fight, surprisingly in his hand was something, it was a sword but not just any sword, it was the Osmosis Sword.A few feet away from Ash the sphere turned shapes into a sharp blade like thing, apparently a sword.It started to try to cut Ash up so Ash defended himself it his own.The person stood there, as if he could control how the strange thing was moving.

Ash:What is this?

It was much harder, someone fighting another with a sword had its limits to how he could slash and so forth but when the sword was attacking on its own by some strange force, it could swing and move in more ways than someone could hold it.Not only that but how could anyone go offensive when there was nothing more than that of a sword, perhaps the person is controlling it, but how?

Ash:Eat this!

Ash shot out bolts of electricity right at the person; it was a direct hit.The charge subsided but something strange was happening.The burns and effects of the blow faded away as if the person never got hit at all.

Ash:The hell?

????:You're finished!

Ash turned towards the floating sword as it was about to cut him in half, he heard an death-echoing slice and saw black.

*****

Ash woke up in a startle, cold sweat dripping down his face as he tried to catch his breath.The startle disturbed Misty waking her up too.

Misty:Ash . . . what's wrong?It's still dark.

Misty's vision focused and saw Ash sitting up, nervous and pale.Something must be wrong.

Misty:Ash?What's wrong?You're sweating.

Ash:I . . . I had a nightmare, that's all.

Misty sat up, holding the sheets up and around her.She faced Ash but Ash didn't face back, he seemed too deep in thought, troubled about his nightmare.

Misty:What type of nightmare?

Ash:I saw my own death.Someone killing me.

Misty:Someone killing you?Maybe you're having bad dreams about what happened before . . .

Ash:Its different.

Ash paused, frustrated and puzzled.He didn't know what to tell Misty except only details of the dream.The feeling he felt was a strange one, it was so cold and frightening, he never experienced anything like that before.He searched through his mind thinking of all the possible reasons for this feeling.Could it be that the DREAMER is reacting again?Its presence was strong enough to affect even the entire city but it had special links with prodigies.If it was the DREAMER reacting maybe it's transmitting something over dreams.

Misty:Different?Can you tell me?

There were only so many causes for such a dream, maybe it is nothing than just a dream but that odd feeling, was it a premonition?

Ash:I feel nervous over something.That dream could mean something.I dreamt of fighting someone.Oddly the person fought me with a sphere shape thing that could change shapes and it floated right towards me, turning into a sword trying to cut me up.I tried to fight back and also attack the person but . . .

Misty:Was your attack canceled?

Ash:No . . . the person took the hit but the damage done just faded as if he never got hit.Then I saw my death, being sliced in half.

Misty was amazed rather than shocked, this sorta thing probably happens only in fantasies and video games.Yet Ash was dead on serious about it.It seemed too odd, farfetched, and down right strange.Yet Ash's nervousness was real also it troubled him harshly.Misty placed herself on Ash, laying her head on his shoulder and resting her hands on top of his.His tension slowly faded as Misty continued to put him at ease.

Misty:Ash . . . don't worry about that.It's nothing.You're here, alive, with me, and we're going to fulfill a promise from long ago.This isn't a dream, its real.See how real my skin feels over years.Feel how I gently caress you, going from here to there . . .

Ash turned towards Misty, he lowered the sheets around her body and kissed her.They both returned to bed in a romantic loving matter.

*****

The G/S toured the city in the early morning.One of the places of interest was an aquarium where all types of water pokemon were to be found.He stood outside looking all around the nice structure; it was in a unique design with nice commercial art.

G/S:You don't see this sorta thing anywhere in Johto.

G/S walked forward towards the Aquarium, he noticed a little lunch stand nearby.Usually the small stands like this serve a unique drink that is only found in that area only.He stood in front of the stand looking for someone that worked there; strangely enough it looked empty.In further inspection there was a girl sleeping on a cushioned floor with a pillow to her head.

G/S:Uh miss?Hello?

Lina woke up frantically looking all around.

Lina:I'm up Mom!I was just taking a small nap!Gary kept me up all night!!I mean . . . huh oh um hello.

Lina was caught off guard.She hasn't been getting enough sleep lately, especially since Gary's been living with her.Since things were slow and her usual customers visit around the afternoon time she spent some time sleeping in the stand and hoping no one would wake her up, too bad this guy had to.

Lina:Can I help you?

G/S looked up to see what was available.A lot of the selections were unique with unique names and strange twists.He didn't know what to order but it'd be only a drink.

G/S:Any recommendations?

Lina:Passion Orange Guava Lemon Crush is a popular order.

G/S:All that into one drink!?

Lina explained the drinks content but the puzzled G/S couldn't believe what it would taste like.Gary happened to be walking towards the aquarium to tell Lina he got a job in the city when he saw Lina talking to a tourist, or maybe flirting with him.Gary rushed over and made his presence known.

Gary:Hey Lina!!So what ya doin?

Lina:Nothing.Why are you yelling?

Gary:I'm not.Just making sure you heard me.After all, you do seem a bit deaf at times, eh heh heh heh.Seeing that I'm staying at your place so I should know this.So who's this guy here?

Lina gave a sour confused look, she didn't understand what Gary was saying and he seemed almost drunk.She wondered what was going on with him.

G/S:Hi I'm visiting this area here.Are you a student?

Gary:Damn right!I'm a top student here along with Lina here, we study together at her place ya know!

Gary got close to Lina and placed an arm around her.Lina got narrow eyed and pushed him down below the counter.

Lina:He just got in himself.

Gary:Lina!!

Gary popped back up slightly annoyed at Lina.It seemed comical the way he was over reacting.

Lina:What?

G/S looked at both at them, he figured the two were probably an item so he'd better make his order quick before the male student thinks someone was crossing that invisible border.

G/S:How much for the drink?

Lina:Oh the house since your visiting.

Lina winked at him.

G/S:Gee thanks.

Gary:On the house!

G/S grabbed the drink and headed in the aquarium, he didn't want to be near when an argument was about to break out.

Gary had a slight argument with Lina and it could be heard even as G/S walked further into the aquarium.He ignored the sounds of people yelling at one another and listened to the sound of bubbling and water splashing around.

G/S:Oh.A school of Horseas.

G/S took a closer look, it was interesting to observe Pokemon's way of life than always capturing them, it was something G/S haven't really had time to do.A man in a white coat walked by him and asked about G/S's interest with the Horseas.He appeared to be a caretaker or researcher of the aquarium.His white coat went along well with his black shirt and red tie.It was pretty undone but it looked very good for the rough scuff look.The man looked like he was just a bit taller than G/S.His hair was dark black, a bit messy too.He also wore glasses giving him an older more intellectual look.

Caretaker:There's a lot more to see if you head down that way.I personally take care of them, making sure they are properly fed and fed on time.A lot of interaction with people is very important especially with the Horseas.They grow and became very fond of humans, normally there aren't.

G/S:I see.So they are naturally afraid then?

Caretaker:Yeah, they shoot out a smokescreen then use that to escape.

*****

Ash carefully looked at the G/S person.Judging from some clues in his attire he was defiantly wearing G/S clothing.Ash continued light chatter asking a few side questions trying to test out the supposed G/S of really being one.

Prodigies are naturally gifted people with the ability to learn about pokemon easily.Its like a sense within them that they will naturally learn, do research, and apply their knowledge about pokemon when they must.A G/S person is similar but unlike Prodigies, G/S people don't posses energies that Prodigies emit.There are very few G/S people in the world, and even far more rare are Crystals, which originate from the G/S.

Ash:So, where are you from?

G/S:I'm from the Johto area!

Ash:Wow ain't that something.I don't get to see much Johtolians around here, then again I never ask.

G/S:I'm also a GS.

He admitted it, Ash was very certain now that this person was telling the truth.After some minor quizzing Ash was very sure that the man is a very intelligent G/S.Aside from other things he also seemed nice and mild tempered.Ash wondered what type of person would he turn into if he ever got into a battle.What type of tactics would this G/S pull?But for a G/S to be truly challenged on an equal playing field Ash needed to find someone who was really good and yet not a Prodigy.

Gary:Hey Ash!Lina wants to know if Misty will be joining us for lunch.

Then suddenly Ash found his answer.

In the next chapter:Kris inquires about the relic sphere and its rumored abilities.Another vision appears to someone, a dream that they aren't able to comprehend.G/S continues to associate with Ash and they find out more about each other, especially Ash wants to know what this G/S is planning in PKMN Society.Kurai continues on his business duty but meets someone near a college.

Author's Note:Chapter 2 is here and I hope everyone is too.Lemme break down a few things about the current FANART contest I'm holding, the rules are simple, you send me something that you think I would like, the more you send the better.I judge by originality, color, effort, and a few other things.Well to change the subject I'd like to let ya all know I'll be vacationing out for awhile, I'll be spending 2 weeks in New York and 1 week in Chicago.So if ya don't get an update from me in a while, well simple put I am on vacation.

Anyway have fun everyone and I'll see ya in the next update.


	3. G/S Linage

Dreamer

Prodigy

Chapter 3:G/S Linage

Kris toured around the mountain college of Kinesis taking note at anything interesting.The design and artistic development seem rather gothic.There was some creepy looking statues around plus a gargoyle or two hanging from above, and the college looked more traditional rather than modern.Kris looked around in the lobby area thinking maybe they kept the relic sphere around for display.It was nowhere to be found but there were some pictures of it.She looked at one, trying notice very detail; to her it just looked like ordinary silver like ball, though it seemed very valuable.

Kris:Very unique, but still resembles more like a jewel than something else.I'd love to have a large pearl around that size.

*****

Kurai arrived at his last business destination near the mountain area of Kinesis.There was one last recruiting agency near the transportation terminal where he had to inspect.The long travels left Kurai a bit stiff and bored.According to the schedule his father gave him he is at least half a day ahead.Kurai decided that it would be nice to take a breather and relax a bit, even check out the sites.He drove up to Kinesis to tour around the local hot spots.There were many uniformed people walking around, apparently from the near by school.Kurai parked his car and typed in on his car computer to retrieve information about the school on Kinesis.

Kurai:So its Trueno's school . . . one of the highest in the world.I wonder what makes this school one of the highest.

PKMN Society was still the top school in the world and also the most exclusive but Kurai has never seen another school that was considered to be in the top five.He decided to investigate.There were no checkpoint clearance or guards at the main entrance anyone could just walk in.Once inside the lobby, Kurai marveled at the artistic showcases.

Kurai:Maybe the lobby is a semi art studio?

It was well decorated especially the walls, filled with paintings of everything.There was this one painting that caught his eye, it was a round sphere thing.At first he thought it was a giant pearl but the picture description mentioned it was a relic.

Kurai:Relic, maybe ancient relic?

The girl near him turned towards him and asked him a question.

Girl:Are you interested in this?

Kurai:A bit.

Girl:Well its supposedly a relic from long ago.Its properties are unknown but its was considered to be a good luck charm for those who held on to it.Though it maybe a large round ball it supposedly it could turn thoughts into something real.Well that's all just a rumor though.

Kurai:Thoughts into something real . . . and it's a relic too.I wonder if Dad knows anything about this.

Girl: Dad?

Kurai:Oh he's sorta an archeologist and researcher, he would be interested in something like this.

Actually Reed would be fascinated by the sphere relic, especially at what it can do or at least supposedly can do.The DREAMER was already found out but then again Reed has his mind wiped of any memory of it.Kurai knew that anything from ancient past, any relic what so ever, could hold special properties that could do all sorts of outrageous things.And here's one right now, it could be dangerous if someone that didn't know what it was possessed it.Then again it could just be a piece of art.

More information was need about this sphere relic; it could hold the secret to another pokemon like Ultima or worst of, hold a curse.The DREAMER held some strange effects that could change someone entirely.If this relic was similar, it could be a bit devastating.Still not much is known about it, all this was just concepts that popped into Kurai's mind while looking at it.

Girl:You really must be interested to be looking at it so intensely.

Kurai:Huh oh um yeah, very interesting.

Girl:You're not a student from here huh?

Kurai:Oh um no, I'm from the PKMN Society.I'm here just looking around.So are you a student?

The girl looked around her surroundings; it would be nice to be a student at one of the highly academic renounced schools of the world.Then again didn't Kurai just say he was from PKMN Society?Ignoring Kurai's question she got excited about knowing Kurai is from the top school PKMN Society.

Girl:You're from PKMN Society!Wow that's great!You must really be smart and highly skilled.I'd love to go there.

Maybe it seemed like a good time to recruit someone to be a possible student at the society, or was it the glittering eyes that Kurai saw in the girl that made her want to go back with him.

Kurai:Well if your interested I'd be glad to give ya a lift there.

*****

Kris couldn't believe what she was hearing.First this handsome guy talks to her about interesting stuff, though only one subject, now she has a chance to go with him to PKMN Society.It was always her dream to go to a place like that, not only would it impress her mom but it'd surely top her brother showing him she was good enough.

Kris:I'd love to.

They both left the lobby and headed back to the PKMN Society student's car.She realized that she haven't even gotten his name and she's already going on a ride with him.They should first get better acquainted.

Kris:Oh before I forget, my name is Kris.

Kurai:Kris huh, nice name, my name is Kurai.

Kris:Kurai, unique name, it has a meaning doesn't it?

Kurai:Black, dark, something around there.

Kris:As in like tall, "dark," and handsome?

Kurai:Ya calling me handsome?

Kris:Are ya willing to accept the complement?

Kurai:Why are you asking so many questions?

Kris:Aren't ya the one asking?

They both chuckled a bit, a cute verbal game lasted long enough to reach the car and get in.Kurai started the engine then headed back to his home, at PKMN Society.

*****

Ash invited the newly acquainted G/S for lunch.Gary wasn't too cheerful about G/S's presence but he dealt with it.Lina had to pinch him a few times indicating that Gary was overreacting and being very silly.Chat become very interactive even for Gary, though most of it were interrogating questions.G/S didn't care, he was just happy to meet some interesting people while he visited.Maybe it was time to reveal something about himself to his new acquaintances.

G/S:Um this may seem odd but I don't think I've told you my name.

It got everyone's attention, the thought of asking this G/S for his name never occurred to them.They simple referred to him in their mind as G/S.The previous one turned out to be a dangerous thief that would go at any lengths to get what he wanted so they never got around in getting a name.

Gold:My name is Gold.

Ash:Gold?Your named after the lineage factor of G/S, GoldSilver.

Gold:Yeah. My mom had a feeling I'd be very promising at being a G/S so she named me Gold.

Ash couldn't remember the full details of the linage factor of G/S but it dates back many hundred years ago during the monarchy days.It was said that a noble prince by the name of Gold was the current elite in pokemon.Then came along a girl raised in a peasant class village that was also equally good.This girl's name is Silver.The prince one day held a tournament to challenge the best in the entire kingdom, to his surprise the young girl became the winner and challenged him to a match.The battle between both Prince and Peasant arose great controversies because it ended in a draw.Greater controversies arose when the two became fond with each other, seeing each other's strength and skill, then soon fell in love.They eloped for the royalty could never marry a peasant.Their offspring had both qualities of both parents making them more advance.There were several offspring and each went their own path in life when they grew up.So that is how the linage of G/S came to be.Though there was one simple fact, even if the person has the linage but doesn't show that they are good enough, then obviously he is not a G/S.

This G/S here, Gold, probably proved he is good enough but exactly how good.Maybe it was time to see.

Ash:Gary could I talk to you for a moment.

Gary:Are you sure it's safe to leave him here with the girls he might . . .

Lina pinched Gary again.They entered the aquarium not too far from the others, but far enough just to talk among themselves.

Gary:So what's up?

Ash:This maybe out of the blue but I want you to challenge Gold to a match.I wanna see how good he is.

Gary:Challenge him?Now why would I want to do that?Look even if he is a G/S he'd be no match for me.

Ash chuckled a bit, Ash doubted if he could a G/S if he didn't have the advantage and Gary said it'd be no challenge for him.It'd be an interesting match though, now to convince Gary.

Ash:Aren't you a bit jealous of him.Don't lie I can sense it.

Gary:Your point is?

Ash:If you challenge him and win, Lina would be impressed with you.

Gary:You make it sound as if I didn't have a chance.What's this "if" stuff anyway?But I got your point and accept.Lemme just get to the PC and set things up.

Ash:Right through there.

Gary headed in and Ash headed back to the others.He smiled at Gold anxious to see the battle between him and Gary.

Ash:Gold, if you don't mind how about a match?

Gold:Sure, I'll take you on.

Ash:Well not me.You'll be taking on Gary.I'm um not suited for this sorta match.

Ash sat back down with the other two girls and awaited for Gary, Gold got his things ready and also awaited for Gary.Lina and Misty weren't too sure what was going on, even more with Misty seeing Ash made a challenge yet wasn't the one participating in it.

Misty:Why don't you battle him?Hasn't it been awhile since you had a match.

Ash:I can't calculate his battling skill if he challenged me, you, or Lina.It has to be someone equal.

Lina:You mean not a prodigy.

Ash:Bingo.

Gary returned with his selected team.He confronted Gold and told him that it was going to be a hard knock battle, Gold simply smiled back and agreed.The two stepped back and threw out their first choice to begin.

*****

Jasmine finished her walk through the beach collecting shells and special type of rocks.She headed towards the lighthouse to decorate it with her collected material when she saw a wounded young man laying down at the front door.She hurried towards him, as she got close she instantly knew who it was.

Jasmine:Silver!Silver!Hey are you alright!

She sat down beside him, set his head on her lap, and examined him.He had bruises on his arm and some scratches on his head.Silver opened his eyes slightly and saw Jasmine looking down at him, worried for him.

Silver:Jasmine . . . you're a sight for sore eyes.

Jasmine:You don't look so good; I better take you in.

Jasmine placed Silver's arm around her shoulders and with all her strength helped carry him into the lighthouse.Inside she laid him down on a couch then immediately boiled some hot water and got some medicine ready.

Jasmine:Oh Silver, when will you learn you can't get away with some of the things you do.

Silver:Ha ha ha, well it's the only challenge in life that I'd want.

The kettle whistled indicating the hot water was ready.Jasmine poured it into a basin then added some disinfecting medicine.With a wash cloth that she soaked in the basin, she washed the cuts and bruises of Silver.

Jasmine:Does it sting?

Silver:A little.

Jasmine:Good.That shows it's working.Now Silver, do you really have to keep this overly macho image of yours?

Silver:Yes!Otherwise people would think I'm weak.After that mess with the fall from the airship and . . .

Jasmine:Sshhhhh . . . don't get so excited, save your strength.Just relax okay.

Silver:Its just since then I'd though of myself as someone weak and I couldn't take it.I thought if I had some type of revenge on that guy then I'd be redeemed but . . . I didn't get it.

Jasmine:So does this explain why your all beat up?

Silver:My wounds from that mess was a different kind, these here . . . are from someone else.

Jasmine:Someone else?Who?

Silver:Someone far worst than me.

*****

The battle between Gary and Gold was very heavy and challenging.Gary hadn't anticipated Gold to be this good which was his biggest mistake.It came down to the final move between Gold's Feraligator and Gary's Blastoice.

Ash:Interesting line wouldn't you say.

Misty:I'd say.

Lina:Come'on Gary!!

Gary smiled, Lina was cheering for him, he gave a thumb's up and then refocused on the battle.Beams of water shot in an awesome display but stuck at a stalemate.The two forces wouldn't give in to each other, there has to be some way to win.

Gary:I got it!Blastoice, decrease water pressure!

The beams of water started to take the advantage for Gold, the end looked near.

Gary:Blizzard, freeze that water!

Ice formed from the beam of water, turning it into a large pillar of ice.Blastioce broke the piece off then threw it right at Gold's Feralgator.

Gold:Destroy that pillar!

The ice shattered but there was an amazing sight, Gary's Blastoice was right behind the pillar of ice charging full speed.

Gold:Catch it!

Feralgator was strong enough to stop Blastoice from a takedown attack but that wasn't the end of Gary's plan.

Gary:Hydro pump!

At that range and no choice of blocking, Feralgator got hit hard with the hydropump and was sent flying back towards a wall then crashing down.

Gold:Guess you win.

Gary flew back and sat down, exhausted.He hadn't battled so hard with a different person in a long time.For Ash he'd give it a lot more effort but this was a lot more than usual.

Gary:You're good.Better than I expected.

Ash recalled what he just witnessed.Gary won against Gold but it was a long heavy battle.He seen tough grueling battles in his time but this one seemed like one of the most intense ones.Gold had to be very good to give Gary a fight that made him tired.At any case if Kurai saw this then he could try to recruit Gold but he was out doing business for the city.

*****

The workday ended later than usual, there were a lot of task that just needed to be done.Ash changed clothes in the locker room then met with Misty and Lina outside.The two girls were chatting about some things that they guys weren't allowed to know, when they saw Ash approaching they stopped but giggled a bit.

Ash:And what's so funny that the two of you were laughing about?

Lina:Nothing . . . just nothing . . . just times when ya "get happy" that's all.

Ash:Get happy?

Misty:Lina!!

Ash:Wait, doesn't get happy mean . . .

Gary arrived at the scene before Ash could finish.He made his presence known by saying a loud hi, when everyone looked they saw Gary in an unusual but cool uniform.

Ash:Gary?What's with the jacket and shades?

Gary:I forgot to tell ya, I got a job now.I'm a pilot.

Everyone was interested; being a pilot was something unique and interesting.They crowded around Gary to start asking him questions.

Ash:A pilot?That's great!What type of pilot?

Gary:Well various things.I mainly work for chartering things here and there.In and out of the city, also my boss said I can use the helicopter to do stuff around the city.

Misty:Well ain't that special.We're happy for ya Gary.Can ya give us rides sometimes?

Gary:I'll try, haa haa haa.

Lina smiled at Gary then winked at him.

Lina:A little special treat later okay.To celebrate your first job here.

Gary:Does this mean, "cheesecake?"

Ash and Misty were getting weird out by the way Gary and Lina were talking.It seemed suggestive but with innocent text.Being known for doing the same even long ago during their adventuring days, they knew what the couple was talking about.The strangest part was everyone didn't know that Gary knew how to fly.

Ash:I didn't know you could fly a plane or helicopter, when did you learn that?

Gary:A while ago.I learned it when I was on my search looking for you in the past three years.I figure I learn how to fly so I could get to places faster.

Ash:Ah so you have me to thank for your pilotwings.

Gary:I guess.

Ash:Still full of surprises I see.Well how about I take everyone out to dinner, my treat, in celebration of Gary's new job and his piloting skill.

Gary:Hey that sounds great, ya sure you're not trying to get something out of me?

Ash:Does a trip to Japan ring a bell?

Gary:Why you . . . I'll think about it.

Misty pulled Ash over a bit and whispered into his ear.

Misty:A trip to Japan?

Ash:I got it all figured out.For our honeymoon we can ask Gary to give us a ride to Japan so we don't have to pay too much.

Misty:Aaahhhh I understand.Good plan.So when are ya gonna tell'em that we plan to get married soon?

Ash:Soon, tonight is Gary's night so we'll tell'em later.

*****

Day turned into night, Kurai finally got back to PKMN Society with his new friend Kris.Once they got passed the city gates the vision of the psychic prodigy ended.Upon opening his eyes he floated down to his seat awakening to the physical world again.The doors opened in his office and the lights went on, everything will resume like it once was.The computer on the psychic prodigy's desk turned on ready to check progress on the projects being worked on.

Gyzer:Anything new to report?

Engineer:We are a head of schedule sir, roughly 2 hours.

Gyzer:Good.

The psychic prodigy named Gyzer runs the University of Trueno.Many admire the young man for achieving such a high status at such a young age but how he got there was a different story.With his psychic powers tuned to its limit he was very intimidating.The school that he ran worked very efficiently due to heavy rules and consequences.

Gyzer thought about the vision he was having since this afternoon.He felt an extraordinary presence twice; it came from two people that had entered the campus grounds.Immediately he locked himself in his office to meditate and see them in a vision, both associating with one another.He knew that one is a prodigy, a darkness type.The other was a girl with a special heritage.Unfortunately he could not find out what type of heritage.The only way to find out was to ask her in person and now he knew where she is.

The vision could not go past the grounds of PKMN Society; there was a protective shielding preventing it.It was coincidence that it had to PKMN Society that the girl would be staying at.Gyzer had a plan to visit there in a few days but he decided he would visit a bit earlier; things were going much faster so it was time to speed up the pase for his ultimate project.

In The Next Chapter:PKMN Society, a city that is referred to many as a peaceful city, the real utopia.To the residential students they believed it was a place where dreams came true.The prodigies live there, learning more about their gifted abilities.One fateful day, the city known as PKMN Society, is attacked.

Author's Note:My greatest condolences to who experience the tragic event at New York and also to those who are experience the effects of the terrorist attack.It is a sad day when this type of thing happens.I am grateful that I luckily returned from my trip of New York a week before the attack.Many of us still mourn for what happened and its only natural, but we gather ourselves together and be strong about it.Self expression is one of the best ways to deal with it.Here is one of my ways.I have a request to all those who are reading this.Go to this url and take the picture there and send it to everyone you know.That is all.

[http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/tragic.htm][1]

Just in case this link gives ya errors, simple copy paste it into the url box.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/dreamerfic/tragic.htm



	4. 100 Missiles

Prodigy

Prodigy

Chapter 4:100 Missiles

The weekend had come which meant no work but a whole lot of assignments.Those who were prodigies had an easier time than others; it also gave them a good excuse to visit their gym to sharpen their skills.Misty didn't mind having a work out but having to fight someone was something she wanted to avoid.Inside the gym the regular visitors, Bunta and Resuko were already working out.They greeted everyone that came in and share in their activities.

Ash:I'll be in the shooting range for a while.Gonna see if I can make my energy go exactly where I want it.

Misty:In that case I'll do some weight activity.

Lina:Me too.

The shooting range consisted of targets that Ash had to hit, some very far targets that took more aim than reflexes.The weight training that Misty and Lina were practicing involved moving some heavy weights with their potential energy.Misty used a giant medicine ball to try and roll around then stopping it where she wanted it.Water energy streamed out in a focused and concentrated move.The ball moved, as it should and carefully being controlled with momentum.Lina extended her hand to have green plant type energy reach out and grab the weight then lift.It looked like a vine whip from the outside.

Ash:Five in a row, not bad.Hey guys, ya think Kurai should be here.Doesn't he need some exercise too?

Lina:Not really.He's one of the few of us that has his prodigy type really pumped up.There's a never-ending height to what a prodigy can do or become but Kurai is most likely higher than us.

Ash:Maybe, I think he can get way stronger than he is right now if he tried.

Lina:I agree.Anyway I had enough of this medicine ball, I wanna spar to see how good I am.I did use my potential since I was a young girl so it has to be strong.Resuko care to do me honors.

Resuko:I was thinking the exact same thing.

Bunta set up the right while Ash and Misty sat down together to watch.While preparations were being made, the two talked about their promise to each other and fulfilling it by getting married.

Misty:When are we gonna tell everyone about our marriage arrangement?

Ash:How do you wanna tell them, all at once or one by one?

Misty:I figure we all give'm the surprise in one big boom.

Ash:Okay.We just gotta find the right opportunity.Maybe later today.

The spar went on.Lina handled herself pretty well in a fight, the leaves surrounded her protecting her from any quick rush ins, also the leaves flew towards the hovering Resuko giving Lina the offensive advantage.Resuko dodged what she could; the leaves were spinning all over Lina so no open area to strike.A plan was devised by Resuko to get offensive immediately; she gathered together her energy to blow a heavy wind that'd throw the circling leaves off for a moment.The leaves flew backwards while Lina covered her eyes.Resuko saw the opportunity then strike Lina with a dive.The floating leaves fell to the ground from lost of concentration; Lina gathered her thoughts to find a different method.Looking around she couldn't think of anything to do but try to gather sun energy for a beam.Before she could focus the ground shook nearly throwing her balance off.Did Resuko make another move?Lina looked around to see everyone wondering what was going.It wasn't an earthquake but the ground rumbled as if a something heavy was being dropped.It must be something, but what?

Ash:Maybe some construction guys are having some major problems, I'm gonna go check, continue your spar.

Ash opened the doors to see debris falling from the sky.Around him there were some damaged buildings, smoke of burning could be smelled, then the yelling of those who were around.The area looks like a war zone, maybe it was getting to that.Looks like bombs were being dropped but by who and where?There would be a time to answer other questions but this was a time to try and stop the chaos.Not too far off a helicopter landed then out came Gary.

Gary:I got here as fast as I could!The city is under attack!

Ash:Attack?How and who?

Gary frantically tried to answer all the questions as quickly as he could.

Gary:Airspace traffic control said they didn't spot anything on their scanners.I was up in the air when it all happened and I tried to look what was causing it. . .and I saw someone floating above the city.

It took about a second to digest the concept of someone just floating above the city and that person is the cause of all this terror.Explosions happened not too far from where Ash and Gary where so they moved closer into the Gym.

Ash:Floating?But how?By a device, rocketpack or something like that?

Gary:I didn't get a good look but I just saw someone up there.It freaked me out!

Ash wanted to know more, he was gonna ask Gary to go back up there and see but it would be dangerous.The only other possible choice was to send Resuko up there and see, it'd be hard to hear or sense someone flying up using nothing but their own strength, in this case, a prodigies strengths.

Ash:Resuko!

Immediately Resuko rushed towards Ash.

Ash:Something is causing this attack.I can't explain this now but this is very important.Fly up and see if you can spot someone that is floating up there.

Without a word Resuko flew as high as the top of the neighboring building.From afar she saw a person standing on nothing watching over everything.She flew in closer to that person but only a few meters away she was blown back by some force.It wasn't wind but it felt more like gravity.She tried to force her way up but she didn't have the strength to.The person looked down at her then with a wave his wrist Resuko was sent diving down.Gary was watching with his binoculars seeing the falling Resuko.

Gary:She's gonna crash!

A fall from that height would be fatal to anyone.Gary immediately dashed forward to try and catch her; it seemed impossible to reach though.Moments away from the ground Resuko stopped then slowly flew down.Ash and Gary helped her up then carried her in.

Ash:What happened?

Resuko:I don't know.I was just pushed out of the air; possible by that someone.I don't understand how.

Ash:That's okay you need to rest!

They laid her down inside the Gym on a bench.Misty and Lina stepped out to see what was going on.Bunta stayed in to help Resuko anyway he can.

Lina:What the hell!?

Misty:Something is not right.

A car drove in then out came Kurai who seemed very frantic.

Kurai:The city is under attack!

Ash:We can see that!

Kurai:Father said that only a psychic prodigy could do this.

Misty:Psychic?But can a psychic prodigy be able to fly and do all this?

Kurai:A psychic can do anything if they have enough focus and concentration.Flying is something possible if they can really focus their mind since it's not really their type.

Ash:You're telling me a Psychic Prodigy is up there that has enough focus potential to fly and attack the city!It looks like bombs are dropping everywhere and its all because of him!

Kurai:I really can't answer anything right now but we have to do something before the entire city is destroyed.

There was a heavy rumble around them.The gym started to break a bit, a large slab of concrete from above fell off and appeared to land on Gary.

Ash:Heads up!

If it was headed for anyone else then potential energy would automatically protect a prodigy but Gary wasn't one.Stunned and couldn't move, Gary prepared for the impact.The impact he felt was someone pushing him out of the way before being hit.Everyone realized it was Lina who pushed Gary out of the way.

Gary:Oh my gosh LINA!!

Bunta quickly run in to break the slab off Lina.She was weakened and hurt from the slam but appeared to be alive.

Lina:I'm okay Gary.I don't feel like anything is broken.I'm kinda tired right now.Just put me indoors for now.

Everyone helped carry Lina over to the other bench.Bunta carefully aided Lina's wounds while Misty made her as comfortable as possible.

Ash:That bastard . . .

  
Gary was quiet.He then walked out of the room and towards his helicopter.

Ash:Gary?Gary!

Gary:I'm gonna shoot down that bastard out of the sky.Tell Lina I'll be back.

With those final words Gary flew into the sky and headed towards the airport base.Ash didn't know what to do.He prayed for Gary's safety and hoped he gets back alive.The thought of a psychic prodigy ran through his mind, a psychic prodigy who wanted to destroy PKMN Society.

Kurai:It's my fault ya know.

Ash:Your fault?

Kurai:I wouldn't hand Kris over.

Ash:Kris?

Kurai:A girl I found while I was doing some outside business for my dad.I recruited her recently but then I got this message to hand over Kris.I didn't take it seriously and this happened.But . . . even if I was serious, I don't think I could just hand her over.She's a person not something like an object.

Ash:It's not your fault.Obviously someone that wanted her this bad must have some type of cruel intention.We'll talk about it later right now lets just hope Gary can stop that renegade prodigy.

Kurai:My father will do whatever it takes as well.

*****

Gary arrived at the airport, landing near the hanger of the PKMN Harrier EX, which is an experimental aircraft that was undergoing testing.Sounds of destruction can be heard everywhere, also the sound of retaliation from Anti-Air Guns and Surface To Air Sites.

Gary:Those better not shoot him down; I want to shoot that bastard for hurting Lina and attacking this place.

Gary got into the harrier EX and got ready for takeoff when the supervisor appeared.

Supervisor:Get off the EX!You're not authorized to be in it!

There was an explosion; one of the AA guns got destroyed.

Gary:I'll bring it back in one piece!

Gary then took off into the sky to shoot down the cause of this entire attack and also revenge for Lina's pain.

*****

Gyzer's force around him kept any form of projectile off him.Concentrating on another bombing run he carefully selected his next target.Before he could decide an aircraft was headed his way.

Gyzer:Aircraft, do they really think that'll work?

*****

Gary's heart was pounding, this wasn't the normal thing he flew; it was much more.Though he did have some form of training in flight simulator when he got his pilots license, the whole air combat thing seemed more like a video game than training.This was real; with sweaty hands and a fast paced heart, he readied to do air combat.

The target was in front of him, right in range for his missiles.The psychic prodigy that attacked PKMN Society and hurt Lina, that was all on Gary's mind.The thought of a lonely love flashed through his mind.Lina described what she and Gary had been that of Lonely Love.In a short time, nearly suddenly but not love at first sight, they felt emotions between them that they have never felt before.It took one night to realize that through out their entire life, they have been lonely.Not lonely as in not having anyone to talk to but lonely as in not having a companion to eventually fall for.This was lonely love, their love based on a companionless life.Because of this attack, a love could have been destroyed; it was intolerable and must be paid back heavily.

Gary:Die Bastard!

Immediately Gary fired four missiles right at his target hoping to blow him out of the sky.The missiles stopped right near Gyzer with the aid of his psychic potential.To his surprise another four missiles were fired right at him.Missile collided with missile creating a big explosion.Out of the smoke flew Gyzer, flying away.Gary flew after him in a fierce chase, not letting him get away from his sights.

Gary:Coward!Eat this!

Several missiles were fired right at Gyzer during the sky chase.As Gyzer flew he motioned with his hand to send out some energy to destroy the missiles following from behind.There was a streak of exploding flames that went from one part of the sky to the other.Once the last of the missiles were destroyed Gyzer could concentrate on flying away but then was confronted by the Harrier EX face to face.It sneaked ahead then fired more missiles right at him.At the range between it and Gyzer his psychic energy wouldn't be able to stop them, so instead he knocked them away into the sky with his bare hands.The best way to stop an attack is to stop the attacker, which was originally Gary's thinking but now Gyzer's.Focusing on his hand he shot a beam right at the EX knocking it away.Gary handled the controls effectively to regain balance.Barely having been knocked back the chase started once again.

The entire chasing around in the airspace of PKMN Society had Gyzer getting tired.Most of his energy was spent on bombing the place but he never expected anyone to retaliated so effectively.At times like these he wished he had brought his relic to aid him.

The EX was gaining on Gyzer, as it got closer it positioned itself to knock off Gyzer with one of the wings.Realizing what was about to happen Gyzer immediately stopped, turned around, and then focused another psy beam attack.The EX responded and stopped as well but with a plan of its own.With a payload of missiles plus flying backwards the psy beam was canceled out.A continuous barrage of missiles kept Gyzer from doing anything but avoiding any attack.The barrage seemed too much and one missile was unavoidable; it struck him on his right side then exploded.

The smoke hasn't had a chance to dissolve when it was whirled away in a moment.The hit caused Gyzer to be enraged with anger.Further this surged within a great output of energy, dangerously high amounts.Flying towards the EX he stopped right in front of it then made a fist.As he clenched his fist, then EX started to crumple like tinfoil.

Danger was flashing on the dashboard and controls.Heavy damage was being done all over the aircraft.Soon Gary would have to eject if he wanted to survive.

Gyzer:Crush you!

Quickly Gary saw the remaining missiles.Only ten remain of the enormous amount of one hundred.Immediately he went into manual targeting and aimed right at Gyzer.Seconds away from being crushed he hit the fire button.Gyzer was too occupied with destroying the EX with his pumped up psychic power that he didn't hear the missiles getting ready to launch.He was too close and too late, the missiles had very little distance to travel and all ten struck down Gyzer.

The EX was too damage to fly, it started to dive, falling to the ground like a rock.Gary did whatever he could to regain enough power to pull up.Rerouting the power with the computer the engines soon fired up and control was established.Gary looked up to see the burned out Gyzer falling to his doom.He seemed lifeless at first but with a sudden movement he opened his eyes.The burnt skin and any form of damage soon vanished away from him.It was too shocking to believe, the blood from the cuts and burns were fading away.Once fully restored, something else happened.With a quick flashing blur Gyzer disappeared before Gary's own eyes.The computer beeped out of the dangerous amount of speed and the great dive that Gary was making, he'll worry about what happened later, now was a time to recover and live.

In The Next Chapter:This side of vengeance was something no one had ever seen from Gary.It was all because of Lina getting severely hurt during the attack.The city undergoes an immediate assistance alert trying to help their fellow students and help rebuild where ever it was damaged.Gary reveals more about himself and Lina, a flash back of when he had to stay at her place when he first arrived at PKMN Society, and the reason why he calls this his Lonely Love.

Author's Note:Hey yo everyone!Hope everyone is doing fine.Well I'm glad to hear that all my friends and people I know are supporting New York in whatever way they can; they all should be commended as well as everyone else.So are you enjoying the fic so far?I hope so, really, its hard to come up with sequels.Anyway hope to hear from everyone soon, oh and fanart contest, please refer to previous chapters for details.

I got a question for those who are willing to submit their art, exactly what ANIME do you wanna see the most.In its original unedited Japanese with English subtitles?Lemme know, maybe I can work out something.


	5. Lonely Love

Prodigy

Prodigy

Chapter 5:Lonely Love

Misty opened the door to Lina's apartment after Gary gave her the keys.Gary carried Lina to her bedroom and set her down gently.Lina woke up to see Gary's arms holding her, placing her on the bed.

Lina:Hey . . .

Lina sounded weak, probably sore from the hit she took.

Gary:Hey . . . Lina just rest easy okay.You'll be fine.

Lina:Thanks . . . Gary.

Resuko wasn't as badly hurt, only tired from the energy she used.She sat down on the couch trying to deal with the headache she has.Everyone else sat down in the living room, except Misty who went to take care of Lina.Gary turned towards the TV and turned it on for the news on the attack.

The News went on about city damages and innocent people getting hurt.It was unsure if anyone suffered a fatality but the city was in a horrible mess.Interview after interview went on about what was destroyed and how they felt.It was a sad hour for everyone in PKMN Society.Many of the people weren't aware of what hit them, all they know was they got hit.Everyone in that room knew what did happen, the appearance of the renegade prodigy who attacked the city without a warning.There was also news about a lone pilot stealing an experimental harrier to defend the city, but the pilot was never identified.The harrier barely made it back and due to extreme damages but it can't be flown again.

Ash:A prodigy was able to do this . . . I can't believe it.Why would he want to destroy this place just because of one person?Is Kris a real important person?

Kurai:I don't know.

Bunta:I just don't see why would he want to do that.

Kurai felt helpless.His father, Reed, was busily directing squads of emergency crews to help anyone who needs help.Though everything was being done to help, the question that just kept echoing through everyone's mind was why would this prodigy have the nerve to attack out of the blue.

Kurai:I know that everyone is still shaken up a bit.Still many out there aren't as lucky as us.Who wants to come with me to help?

Everyone stood up.

Kurai:Alright, Misty, please stay here and take care of Lina and Resuko, we'll be back in awhile.

Gary:Please take really good care of Lina.

They walked out the door heading towards Kurai and Ash's car.Bunta rode with Kurai where as Gary rode with Ash.Ash figured Gary wasn't feeling too happy that Lina got hurt and maybe he wanted to talk about it.Ash also had a few things to say about what happened.Since they've known each other since their early child hood they were more open minded with each other than they are with Kurai or Bunta.

Gary:Lina shouldn't have pushed me out of the way.I should've just jumped out but no I stood there watching it come down.

Ash:This isn't like you to be blaming yourself.I think nothing could've been done at that time.Who knows what could have happened if you got hit.

Gary:Me better than Lina.

Ash:Maybe.You could have gotten really hurt if ya got hit; Lina on the other hand only suffered minor bruises and cuts.Her Prodigy potential protected her to make sure she didn't get badly injured or worst.Don't blame your self for what happened; I think it was the best choice.

Gary: . . .

Gary's silence felt like a knife piercing through Ash's ear.It almost seemed like nothing he said could ease Gary's pain.

Ash:Lina . . . she's my cousin ya know.I feel just as bad as you.If anything I would have pushed her out of the way if I could.Let us just be thankful it's not as bad as it seems.

Gary sighed then looked down, thinking of Lina and the day they met.If it was fatal then all that they worked for towards each other was for nothing.

*****

Gary and Lina had just gone out of Ash's apartment and walked towards Lina's.Things were still pretty much unsettled even with Ash around but him without any memory of Gary.It has been a long three years of searching only to find an amnesiac Ash.The city was nicely lit plus the stars shinned brightly.Lina stopped for a moment to admire the surroundings and the beauty of the moon above.At first Gary thought they reached her apartment but when he looked at Lina he saw her looking at the sky.He decided to look too and see, nothing out of the ordinary.

Gary:What are you looking at?

Lina:The sky.

Gary:That's it?

Lina:Yup.

Continuing on towards Lina's apartment Lina kept looking up at the sky.Gary followed closely behind hoping to get there soon so he could rest up.Once they were in the lobby and an elevator was available, the two got in and headed up.There was no talking between the too; it felt very tense.For the first time in Lina's life she was going to have a guy sleep over her apartment.Concerned about the appearance she just wished the elevator wouldn't get to her floor.It wasn't that her apartment was messy it was just that she just never had anyone other than Ash see it.What would Gary think of the place?Deep down within her she wanted to impress Gary but that fear of being disapproved kept haunting her.

Gary:You live pretty high up.

Lina:Yeah.

Gary felt extremely nervous too.During the start of his journeying out in the world he had his very own cheerleaders following him around.That was as much girl contact he ever had.The girls weren't important later in his journey, they were hired and had almost no personality at all.When he traveled alone he gotten use to the loneliness of walking through woods, plains, even cities.Some nights he would be sleeping under a tree looking up at the night sky talking to the stars.At times he even thought the stars had more personality than his previous cheerleaders.Now was something he wasn't prepared for, being invited to sleep over at a female's apartment.

Thoughts kept running through Gary's mind about what could happen.Remembering some cheesy soap operas he wondered if Lina was going to come all over him when the door closed.Maybe she would jump into his arms and just have a lustful event.But what if it was something different, what if she despised men and planned to do unspeakable things to him while he slept.Every possible scenario was thought of until they finally reached the door.

Lina:Here we are.

Lina's hands were shaking nervously, she almost didn't get the key in the slot; in fact she almost dropped it.Slowly the key turned opening the door, Lina's heart pounded, only seconds away of Gary seeing her place.The door opened then she entered thinking of just closing the door behind her and leaving Gary outside.Gary entered and had a look around.Lina's apartment was neatly kept with some really nice interior decorating.Ash's apartment wasn't this nice, the colors around just blended in so well.

Gary:You got a really nice place here.

Lina:Thanks.

Lina thought about what Gary just said.Did he mean it or just said it to be polite?Maybe it didn't really matter cause the biggest issue now was where was he going to sleep.There was two ways of handling this, either have Gary sleep on the couch or have him sleep in bed and have Lina sleep on the couch.It'd be more polite for her to offer her bed but what would that mean to him?If there was a chance to flip a coin, she would to figure out this problem.

Gary:Guess I better make myself comfortable on the couch.

Lina:Oh you don't hafta sleep on the couch, you can have the bed if you want.

Surprised at what she just said, Lina stood stiffly still awaiting Gary's reply.She didn't wanna think about what she just said, it'd only confuse her more.Gary on the other hand kept recalling all the strange scenarios in his mind.Since she did offer the bed, it'd be polite to accept or was it just for the sake of being polite she offered?

Lina:You did have a long day so why not take the bed and I'll take the couch.I really don't mind.

At first Lina thought she said something in her mind, but when it echoed back she knew she said it with her mouth.Now to wait for the reply from Gary.

Gary:If you put it that way.

It was probably the cleverest thing Gary said at the moment.Lina directed Gary to the bedroom, which was rather huge.There was a queen size bed plus shelves at both sides, a TV facing the bed and a desk good for writing.Though Lina felt very nervous she made sure everything was okay for Gary to sleep well.

Lina:You can put your things on those empty shelves there; there are some tissues and other stuff in that drawer.If you need to write something you can use the desk, but other than that that's pretty much all.

Even if Gary had very little contact with girls he knew what she was saying, don't touch other places that she didn't mention.Gary had no problem with that, now it was time to get a good nights rest.

An hour has passed since both laid their heads down to sleep; unfortunately they weren't getting any sleep at all.Many things troubled Gary and as he lay there looking up at the ceiling he asked himself a few questions.Such questions like why am I here and what's going to happen next.He thought about how he spent the past three years trying to find Ash but only now he was able to.Maybe it was fate that brought him to PKMN Society to finally discover his long lost rival.Another thing was being in PKMN Society.The city is a giant school that functions perfectly, not once has he ever heard of there being anything wrong at this place; those who thought bad of it only made extreme exaggerations but other than that nothing realistically wrong.Many people try to apply but only a few get in.Now that he was here, he considered it a privilege to just be in the city and also have a place to stay in the mean time.That also brought up another issue; the fact he was staying in the apartment of Lina and also sleeping in her bed was totally mind blowing.He'd never expect this, this was just too . . . strange.

Gary:I'm not use to this.

It is true that Gary has been in many areas and all sorts of terrain but not once has he ever slept in a woman's bedroom.High mountain caves seemed more common to Gary then a girl's warm bed.At this rate he was never going to get any sleep.Summoning an Oddish from his pile of pokemon he requested it to do a light sleep powder.As Gary inhaled the powder, his eyes started to get heavy then soon fell asleep.

Lina on the other hand wasn't as lucky.She tossed and turned all over the sofa trying not to fall off.It was too cold this evening; she wasn't use to sleeping without her heavy bed blanket and comforter.The lack of sleep started to affect her reason; she became so obsessed for a warm place to sleep she was thinking of going back in her bedroom and sharing her bed with Gary.She was weighing the pro and con of the idea but soon fell victim of the cold night air.Rising from her couch with her extra pillow in hand she walked into her own bedroom to ask Gary if she could join him.

Gary was asleep thanks to the powder from his Oddish which returned after his owner fell asleep.Lina walked in and quietly asked Gary if she could sleep on one side of the bed.Gary opened his eyes slowly to see Lina standing in the doorway.Barely even awake he thought he was having a dream and just played along with it.He tiredly said yes then felt one side of the bed fill up.Gary wondered if it was because he thought of so many scenarios that he was dreaming about this one, at any rate he fell back asleep.

Lina became comfortable and glad to be in bed that she wanted to thank Gary.Looking at him, asleep made her blush just a tad bit.He looked very adorable, like a child sleeping.It could have been some of the sleep powder that was circulating around or maybe Lina was just too tired and soon she fell asleep.She said good night to Gary then resting heavily on her pillow, she fell asleep.

*****

The next morning Gary woke up as the light sun shinned on him.Normally he was use to getting up early and prepares himself for the day but something was odd.First of he remembered he was staying at Lina's apartment, that means Lina must be around, so where the heck is Lina?Moving to one side he felt something soft yet hard, felt like someone.Looking down he saw Lina sleeping next to him.

Lina:Gary quit moving around . . .

Lina mumbled in her sleep but Gary wanted to scream.Quickly examining himself he found that his clothes was still on him.Next he recalled anything that could have happened the previous night.All he could remember is two dreams.One a scenario of Lina crawling in bed with him and the second journeying around an open field with someone, which appeared look like Lina.His dreams, they were all about Lina.Maybe one of them was actually real but his dreams was being with Lina and traveling around, having a companion.There wasn't any dirty thoughts or dreams of really sleeping with Lina but he just dreamed that they were together wherever they went, talking and journeying around.

While Gary looked down at Lina, she woke up.Yawning and stretching her arms she greeted Gary with a good morning and a smile.There was something cute about Lina that Gary became fond off, maybe it was the morning look with the stripe pajamas and pigtails or it could just be her smile, maybe both.

Lina:Is something on my face?

Gary:Oh nothing.

Lina:Alright, well I better get breakfast ready.Did you sleep well?

Gary:Yeah I did.

Lina:Me too, never had a good night sleep like that in a long time.So did you dream about something?

Gary wondered if he should tell the truth or lie.

Gary:Yeah I dreamed about something.

Lina:What was it?Something about you and me going to school together and working on stuff.

Gary:Almost, it was about you and me journeying out in some field.

Lina:I see.

The coffee was made, the fried eggs and toast prepared rather quickly, and the condiments on the side.They chatted while they ate curious about last night.

Lina:I never had a dream about someone like that before.Don't get it the wrong way, nothing naughty happened, it was just a dream where you and I were doing the city assignments and doing some mild gardening.You said you had a dream about us right?Do you think there's a connection?

Gary sipped his coffee, after a sigh he gave his answer.

Gary:Maybe that sorta happens when you share a bed with someone.

Lina:Maybe.

It was almost time to leave.The breakfast was a light one, didn't take too long to eat and Lina always washed dishes in the evening so she left them in the sink.Running towards the shower she paused for a moment then faced in Gary's direction.

Lina:No peeking.Are you gonna take a shower?

Gary:Yah.

Lina:Okay make it quick, I'm cutting my time in half cause of you.

The door closed in the bathroom then followed by the sound of water running.Gary walked over to his bag and retrieved some clothes he'll be wearing after his shower.It didn't take long for Lina to take a shower and dress as well.Once out of the bathroom she was completely dressed for work and only needed to worry about drying her hair.

Lina:Hurry up!

Gary rushed in for his turn.Heading back into her room she pulled out her blow dryer and dried her hair off.She wasn't into too much grooming, just enough to look nice and cute.Her clothes are her usual, only a different color combination, but she put her hair up in pigtails for a change.Not too long after Gary emerged from the bathroom fully dressed but wet hair.He placed gel on his hair and got to his spiked look he always had.Lina stood at the exit waiting for Gary.

Lina:Hurry up.

Lina smiled when she saw Gary, he looked rather handsome when he's fresh out of the bath.Once they were out the door and out the apartment, they walked over to the Aquarium to open up the lunch stand.While walking Gary talked more about the previous night.

Gary:Um, I wondering if you snuck into bed with me cause you . . .

Lina:I was just cold.That's all.

Gary:Is that all?

Lina:Um . . . maybe.

Gary:Maybe?

Lina:Yeah, maybe.

Gary:Do you like me?

Lina:Maybe.

They stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a moment thinking about where this conversation was leading up to.Maybe it was time to get down to the point.

Lina:I've never really had anyone.I never had a companion to be with.How about yourself?

Gary:It's the same.

Lina:Hmmmm . . . in psychology class under the romantic and emotions chapter, it is said that when someone starts wanting a companion, they nearly fall in love with the first person they feel is the right person.Almost suddenly even.

Gary:Really?

Lina:There's no real word for it but I call it, "Lonely Love."Maybe . . .

Lina walked over to Gary and pressed her hand against his chest, about where his heart is.

Lina:Maybe that's what describes us.

In The Next Chapter:After a hard day and night's worth of work repairing the city, Ash returns home with Misty and as the sleeps his departed father visits him.In the dream his father visits him to tell Ash something.Aston, Ash's father, clarifies something about the pass that ties in with the prodigy heritage and also something about himself that Ash didn't know.

Author's Note:Hi there everyone.Sorry its been awhile but work and school claimed most of my time.Mid Terms, ya just gotta hate it.Anyway here's the next chapter to prodigy, some feed back would be nice to have, oh and the prodigy website will be open soon with the posting of the latest fanart contest.


	6. Aston - Ash's Father

Prodigy

Chapter 6:  Aston – Ash's father

Ash parked his car near one of the damaged sites, there were already some people helping in clearing the rubble and trying to fix up the damages.  Gary looked up snapping back to reality from his memories of his evening with Lina.

Gary:  Lonely Love . . .

Ash:  So that's what it is huh.

Gary sat straight up, puzzled at what Ash said.

Ash:  You're not the only one that experienced Lonely Love.  Misty and me had that type of feeling too.

Gary:  You did?  I thought it was a puppy sorta love that turned into first love and eternal love?

Ash:  Perhaps so but our lonely love is based on not remembering each other when we were all but very young children.  I guess you can say it was a cute childish love back then but when I never got to see her until that fateful day near the river, I was pretty much lonely.  Not that I knew what it was back then but I knew I was feeling something, maybe not being able to be with my best friend who is also my playmate.  When I finally met up with her again, it was rather tragic that I lost my memory and thus we were nothing more than strangers for awhile but we soon became friends all over again and then fell in love.  So my lonely love ended but so did my memories of the past from early childhood days.

Gary:  I guess I understand.  Haa haa haa, that's kinda funny really.  The two biggest rivals in the entire world are all the victims of lonely love.

Ash:  You're a bit overly dramatic.  If your done reminiscing about your love interest I think we should go help our fellow students in the damage site.

Gary:  Oh . . . yeah, let's go.

*****

The entire populous of PKMN Society helped in repairing their damaged city.  The loyal students, residence, and workers all devoted their time to repair and clean up the city to have it just as it was once before.  The prodigies that were found in the city helped out as well.  Even when the day was done everyone continued to work hard to restore the damage areas.  It became late when all the major points were fixed leaving only minor repairs to be done, everyone returned home to rest their tired bodies.  Ash arrived at his apartment with a tired Misty holding onto him.  They both crashed on the bed and laid there tired from the day.

Ash:  Man I'm bushed.  But at least everything looks all right in the city.

Misty:  Luckily Lina recovered quickly otherwise she wouldn't be able to help out.

Ash:  Resuko too.  I think prodigies heal quicker than normal people.

Misty:  Guess so.  Gary still seems weird out though.  Ha, I bet he'll find out that Lina's perfectly all right later tonight.  Probably give'm a good show.

Ash:  Err I think I'll stay out of that one.

Misty:  Nothing but girl talk.

Ash:  You know, Gary's been talking a lot about Lina lately.  He said he's experiencing Lonely Love.

Misty:  Ah.  I see.  Who would have though of it, I never envisioned Gary and Lina to be pairing up together.

They both lightly laughed together crawling up towards the head of the bed.  As they stared at the ceiling resting their tired muscles, they talked about a few small things.  Most of the talk was about memories from long ago when they were traveling together.  Reminiscing about the past helped them forget about the day's problem.

Ash:  Then we were climbing up that ladder together in our dress clothes . . .

Misty:  I remember now, you were getting free peeks up my skirt!

Ash:  You look good in pink panties.

Ash felt the swift strike of a pillow on his face.

Misty:  Pervert.

It was Misty's turn to remember something.  She thought back to when they were in their early teens and were traveling around near the mountainous area somewhere in Kanto.  This happened before the airship tragedy, about one year before.  They arrived at small mountain town, which was very secluded from the outside world.  It was very small had very little residence but it was a great place to stay for a while.

Misty:  Remember that mountain town where we carved our names on the cave wall.

Ash:  I think so.  Wasn't that cave called Heart Link?

Misty:  Yeah.  Like the locals said, "most visitors go there just to carve their name and their lovers name as a declaration of their love for one another.  In the town this was actually a way of getting married."

Ash:  Married huh, so that means we are already married.

Misty:  Well in that town that is.

Ash:  Guess that was our honeymoon that night huh.

Misty:  Hee hee hee, yup.

Ash recalled seeing something else on the wall.  He never thought about it much when he was younger but now he realized something important about two other names he saw on the wall.

Ash:  I also saw two other names on the wall, Aston and Delia.

Misty:  Delia?  Isn't that your mom's name?

Ash:  Yup.  And you can guess who Aston is.

Misty:  Your dad?

Ash:  Yup.  My parents went there too.  They carved their names to declare their love to one another.

Misty:  Wow, talk about following in your parent's footsteps.

Ash:  That must've been long ago, when both of them were very active in their travels together.  My dad was also so adventurous and head strong, he loved challenges.

Misty:  Kinda like you.  You never did tell me what happened to your father.

Ash:  Oh . . . he died when I was still very young.  Mom told me that he was trying to apprehend this big pokemon thief.

Misty:  Sorry to hear.  So what happened?

Ash:  He and the thief got into a struggle, fell of a cliff and well that was it for both of them.

Misty:  Gosh, that's terrible.

Ash:  Don't sweat it.

Even though Ash is an adult now he still wished he was young to spend more time with his dad.  It was hard to deal with not having a dad in his childhood but he dealt with it.  He didn't blame anyone of what happened, things just happen when they do.  Even not being able to raise Ash from his child hood, Ash still learned many of his father's qualities, mostly through story telling from his mother.  Ash's father always had a goal to be the best of the best, now Ash wanted to follow the same path inspired by his father.

Ash:  I wonder what would my dad think of me if he were alive today.

Ash looked to his side, there he saw Misty already sleeping, wrapped around his arm using it like a pillow.  Smiling at his fiancée, Ash reached above him to find some pillows.  He placed one on Misty's head and one on his own.  He'd let her sleep, they were comfortable, just a good time to rest and let the mind wonder, before Ash knew it, he too fell asleep.

*****

Ash slowly woke up from a voice calling him.  It whispered his name a few times just trying to get Ash's attention.  The voice sounded very gentle and warm.  It was a man's voice, a familiar one at that.  When Ash finally opened his eyes he looked to his side and saw . . .

Ash:  . . . Dad?

Aston:  Ash.  Wake up son, I've got to talk to you.

Ash:  Dad?  You're . . . here?

Ash was puzzled a bit, first off why is his dead father here, next off, where the heck was he.  It was kinda white around, like if he was on a cloud.  Misty was not with him, it was just him and his father.

Aston:  Ash . . . I've watched you son.  I thought this visit was necessary.

Ash:  Visit?  Are you controlling reality or something?

Aston:  No, right now you're in a dream.  You're actually sleeping in your bed with Misty.

Ash:  Its been awhile dad, you haven't appeared in my dreams since I was still on the road collecting badges.

Aston walked a bit to his right; through some type of fade in effect a bookshelf appeared before him.  He reached the empty bookshelf and pulled out a book, which materialized as he held it.  Walking to Ash he showed him a picture of himself and Delia when they were younger.

Aston:  Misty reminds me of your mom when I was around your age.  See remember this picture here?

Ash:  Yeah . . . so dad, its not that I'm not grateful that you're here but there must be some purpose you are here.  Or am I just dreaming cause it was the last thing I thought about?

The book disappeared into thin air.  Aston sat on air, as a chair appeared to support him.

Aston:  Well, yes you are dreaming but you should know why this dream is taking place.

Ash:  The DREAMER relic?

Aston:  Could be, could also be a premonition, or I'm just here to tell you something.

Ash:  I'm guessing all of the above.

Aston:  Sharp.  Just like your old man.

Aston folded his arms and leaned back on the chair.  He took a deep sigh first then looked Ash right in his eyes.

Aston:  There are a few things I needed to tell you but I just didn't have the chance.  First of I wanted to talk to you about being a Prodigy.

Still puzzled at everything Ash wondered why his father wanted to talk about being a prodigy, perhaps something to do why Ash is one.

Aston:  Ash, when I was around your age I too was a prodigy.

That was surprising, Ash never knew that his dad was a prodigy.  Yet the whole prodigy selection is by random, no one knows how or why people are prodigies, they just are.

Ash:  You're a prodigy too?  Did I inherit it from you?

Aston:  Maybe.  But I don't think so.  It's just a coincidence that you also turned out to be a prodigy.  As I know, you use lightning right?

Ash:  Yeah.  That's my element.

Aston:  I'm a different element.  I had fire.  So I don't think it has anything to do with inheritance or lineage, just being fortunate to be one.

Ash:  I see.  My dad, a fire type prodigy.  That's pretty surprising.  Does mom know?

Aston:  Ofcourse, I never kept anything from your mother.  Oh and she's not a prodigy if your wondering, just me.

Ash:  Okay, you can read me like a book; I was about to ask that.

Aston:  Well, you are my son, haa haa haa.  I also wanted to talk to you about another thing.  I wanted to talk to you about my death.

Ash felt a bit uneasy hearing about the subject.  It brought back memories about hearing the dreadful news and lonesome depressing days when the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Aston:  I wanted to clarify a few things.  Lemme bring you back to that particular time.

*****

With a white fade in and a flash, they were brought back to cliff, the exact same cliff where Aston fell off.  There was a reenactment of what happened.  There were a two men near the cliff, one of them had overpowered the other and placed him in a straggle hold.  Seconds later Aston appeared angered that his friend was being held captive.

Aston:  Let him go!

Thief:  This man knows something that I want to know.  He knows the location of DREAMER!

Aston:  Who freak'n cares!  Let him go or I'll . . .

Thief:  Don't be hasty!  I'll drop him off the cliff if you try something.

Aston backed away for a moment but within his sight he took aim.  It was risky but maybe it was better than doing nothing but watch.  Quickly Aston raised his hand and focused his potential right at the head of the thief.  Fire flew quickly through the air and burnt the thief's face.  Immediately Aston ran to free his friend.  When he got close enough he tried to strike down the thief with a punch but was stopped when the thief pushed Aston's friend right in his way.

Aston caught his friend but that lowered his guard revealing an opening for an attack.  The thief slugged Aston across the face so hard that Aston flew a bit.  Out of rage Aston ran towards the thief to fight back.  They were all getting closer to the end of the cliff as they fought blow after blow.  The hits that Aston took were very hard, felt like rocks pounding into him.  With a push off kick the thief backed off.  He planned on something drastic for Aston who was the better fighter of the two.

Thief:  How about I send you falling to your doom.

Pointing at the rocky wall behind them the thief shot out a brown energy from his fingers.

Aston:  A Prodigy!?

Rocks started to break apart and fall.  The thief planned on avalanching Aston right off as he made his escape.  The falling rock started to come down hard; Aston's friend was about to be buried alive.  Immediately Aston ran towards his friend and unleashed a great amount of energy to either redirect the falling rocks or melt it.  Just as the last of the rocks fell, the exhausted Aston felt a bone-crunching blow to his side that just knocked him back near the cliff.

Aston:  Arggg I thought you ran away?

Thief:  So I decided to finish the job.  I will find DREAMER, I have had enough of this terrible life style, I'm gonna make a new one.

Aston was pushed off the cliff with a straight beam of rock type.  A frantic scream yelling Aston's name was heard, his friend was in shock that Aston was just killed before him.  The thief didn't care, he wanted to know where DREAMER is.  Grabbing a hold of the person that knew he walked him close to the cliff and once again demanded to know where DREAMER could be found.

Thief:  You'll find yourself with your friend if you don't tell me where it is!

Before anything else could happen a hand grabbed onto the thieves leg and tried to pull him off the cliff.  It was Aston as he held on to the side.

Aston:  It'd be a cold day in hell when you get your hands on DREAMER.

Pulling hard on the theif's leg Aston lost his own grip.  Now they both fell a bit but with the thief holding on the ledge with one hand and Aston grappling his leg.

Aston:  Reed!  Stomp on his foot now!

Aston's friend looked down on him, he couldn't do it, it'd kill Aston too.

Reed:  I can't!  You'll get killed too!

Aston:  You gotta!  It's a small price to pay but when a prodigy turns to his own selfishness he will one day cause great ruin to the world.  I being another prodigy must make sure he doesn't!

Reed:  I don't understand!

Aston:  I wish I had more time to explain but believe me, there's a reason why prodigies are the way they are!  One reason is to help this world be the way it "once was" and not pursue their own selfishness abusing their blessed talents.  This is why you must do this!

Reed:  I'd be blood guilty!  I'll be killing you!

Aston:  If you don't do this then you'd be blood guilty of many more people if he some how he gets his hands on one of the relics.  Now do it!!

Reed closed his eyes, with a swift leg motion he stomped right on the prodigy thief's hand and broke the ledge he was holding onto.  Silently Aston whispered thank you to his friend then prayed that his wife and child live happily even if he can't be with them.  Reed only heard the deathly echoing screams of the thief as he fell to his doom along with Aston who sacrificed himself for some "reason."

Reed:  I will find out why.  Maybe if I do I'll free myself from this guilt.

*****

Aston:  Does that make things a bit clearer to understand?

Ash felt bad at the way his dad died and actually seeing the whole thing.  Still it was not in vain but for the right purpose, if it had been himself he probably would have done the same.

Ash:  I'm a bit more confused actually.

The cloud environment returned, Ash sat down just as a chair appeared, Aston as well.

Ash:  So you and Reed were friends before?

Aston:  Yes.  Long ago actually.  He was one of my companions as I traveled around.  We met in a cave where an Onix was chasing him.  I rescued him and well he just wanted to join me, plus he offered some of his financial aid so I figure I didn't have to worry about money for a while.

Ash:  That's pretty shallow Dad.

They both chuckled; it was now clear that Aston and Reed were friends during Aston's earlier years of adventuring.

Aston:  Me and Reed got to be really good friends.  I shared with him all sorts of secrets that involved relics and prodigies and stuff like that.  He's trust worthy plus I wanted to tell someone all about it.  Reed did all sorts of research on everything I told him till one day he knew where the DREAMER was located.  I wasn't with him when he claimed to know the location of DREAMER; he just emailed me about his discovery.

Ash:  What made you guys stop traveling together.

Aston:  I met your mother.

Ash:  Oh!

Things made sense; Ash could relate what his father was getting at.  Smiling back at his father he continued to listen to the story. 

Aston:  The things I told Reed were information about prodigies in general; such things as why they exist and what is their purpose in life.  Have you figured it out yet?

Ash thought about it, maybe he did but maybe it was different from his fathers view.

Ash:  Not exactly.

Aston:  Lemme tell you a lil bit of it then.  Prodigies simple live for the sole purpose of helping restore the world to the way it once was.  I believe I said that before I ended up fall off the cliff.  Anyway that's what prodigies are suppose to do, that's why they have such a great learning ability for pokemon; its cause they have information that hasn't been unlocked yet and as they mature it slowly reveals itself.  Relics from long ago were actually tools by those who created them.  These were remarkable tools that no modern technology could duplicate.  You're familiar with DREAMER right?

Ash:  Yeah, I used it during a fight.

Aston:  Well The DREAMER has a strange mind changing force that will encourage someone.  You know how some motivational speeches help you accomplish certain tasks?  Well The DREAMER does that but its far more effective.  Another feature is it can open a path to seeing Ultima the none-elemental pokemon.  Ultima is bonded within an area closest to heaven, in other words, places where dreams are made.

Ash:  I see.  I understand.

Aston:  Just recapping a bit son.  Now let me tell you about selfish irregular prodigies.  There's bound to have atleast one where a prodigy will abuse their power.  They use the power, which was given to them, and use it to fulfill their own selfish desire.  Their desire usually grows to a dangerous degree where they are never satisfied.  Since prodigies have a direct tie in with old relics from long ago relics that may seem to have one function has a lot more to a prodigy.  In example The DREAMER can be used to find Ultima but only by a prodigy's power.  Other than that it's just the Osmosis Sword.  A normal person using the Osmosis Sword would only use it as a sword but if a prodigy used it, it can be charged by potential energy and then become DREAMER which acts as a key to Ultima, changing the mentality of a person to accomplish their goals far more effectively, and used to shoot out potential elements that it was charged by.

Ash:  I know all that.  In fact I had to take care of a crazy G/S that wanted to use the sword.

Aston:  Oh, about that G/S.  I'd be careful.  The lineage of a G/S is different than a prodigy.  Remember what I said, knowledge that is slowly revealed as a prodigy matures.  A G/S has more natural learning ability whereas prodigies already have knowledge that just lie dormant till the proper time.

Ash:  Ya I got the idea now.  I've befriend a G/S recently, his name is Gold.

Aston:  I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you.  Not that he might try something bad but you might see something that you normally wouldn't see.

Ash:  Dad, about your death.  I was just thinking, why didn't you just fly out using a your potential to sprout Moltres wings.

Aston:  Is that possible?  Wait, when you had your fall off the airship, you sprouted electric Zapdos wings and you were able to fly away.

Ash:  Yeah, so why didn't you just do that?

Aston:  I didn't think it was possible.  I'm sure I couldn't have done it, I already knew the peek of my potential.  Well maybe you're a more accomplished prodigy than I am.

Ash:  But . . . that doesn't make too much sense, I thought all prodigies from past to present all have equal strengths.

The surroundings started to get more fogged, clouds started to move about and distort their sight.

Aston:  Looks like your waking up.  I'm gonna go, I might be back if you need me.  Take care of yourself and also take good care of Misty.  I'll be looking down at you when you two are married.

Ash:  Good bye Dad.

In the next chapter:  Tension builds up where retaliation must be made.  War is slowly being declared but Ash is fully against the idea.  Questions arise of his own strengths and why he could do more than his own father.  The storm is slowly approaching.

Author's Note:  Well its about time I updated this fic, guess its been awhile.  Well my main site is finally up, looking nicely but still needs a lot more work.  Anyone out there that wants to take part in rebuilding the sites please email me, I'm looking for someone to take care of the character info and profiles.  Most of the info is done but I need to update it with current info, anyone willing please email me.  mcwizardx@hawaii.rr.com


	7. . . . I can fly

Prodigy

Chapter 7:  . . . I can fly 

Ash woke up to Misty's gentle tugs on his arm.  When he finally opened his eyes he saw his fiancée looking down at him smiling.

Misty:  Wake up sleepy head, its morning.

Ash:  Good morning Misty.

The two had their morning kiss then sat up against the head of the bed.  They were still dressed from the previous night, it was a exhausting day of repairing the city that they just slept and forgot to change clothes.  Ash looked up at the ceiling then back at Misty.

Ash:  My Dad came to me in a dream last night.

Misty:  Really?  Did he tell you something?

Ash:  Yup.  He just told me a few stories of when he was adventuring and stuff.  Told me he was a prodigy too.

That was a bit surprising to Misty.  There was no proof if genes were involved in prodigy selecting but so far Ash's family has three prodigies; Ash, Lina, now Ash's dad.

Ash:  He was a fire type.  He even knew Reed from long ago.

Misty:  That's surprising.  Maybe you could ask Reed about your father then.

Ash:  If I need to.  I'm pretty sure I know my dad pretty well though.

During Ash's travels and earlier child hood his father appeared to him dreams comforting him when he needed it.  Even though Aston wasn't around for Ash during his child hood physically he was there in a different way.  This helped Ash from being too lonely and as he traveled the world with Misty Aston appeared less in Ash's dreams; Aston realized it was not necessary for him to visit Ash from being lonely now that Misty is with him.

Ash:  I only found out he was a prodigy through the dream.  Mom probably didn't tell me cause I would've been too curious about the about it.  Well alls fine in dreamland its time to face reality.  So what's for breakfast?

Ash didn't want to spend his entire morning thinking about his dream even though it was important; he understood what it meant and that's all he cared about.  Misty tapped Ash on his head, got out of bed, and then went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

*****

Inside Jasmine's house the ambitious G/S named Silver headed for the door to leave when Jasmine called out to him, stopping him from going.

Jasmine:  Where do you think you're going Silver?

Silver:  I'm going to surf a few waves.

Jasmine sensed the sarcastic tone of Silver's voice.  She's worried about Silver getting hurt again, normally he would be able to take care of himself and he proved to be very strong though he never ended up that thrashed when she found him near the light house the other day.

Jasmine:  Don't lie to me, your going to get into more trouble aren't ya.

Silver:  Do I look like I'm the type to just look for trouble.

Jasmine:  Yes!

Silver sighed putting his hand off the door knob, he turned around and sat back down on the couch not even looking at Jasmine but just staring at the floor.

Jasmine:  Stop acting like a big baby.  You can drop the whole macho act with me.  Its not like I don't know you have a soft side.

Jasmine sat down next to Silver and tried to look at his face.  Silver simple avoided eye contact and just looked at the floor.

Jasmine:  Are you just gonna avoid me all day.

Silver:  Why do you care anyway?

Jasmine leaned back and rested her head on the head of the couch.  Silver asked that question so many times in the past and she would always say the exact same thing.

Jasmine:  Cause I just do.  Why not just stay here with me, its not like its boring here.

Silver:  I just have things to do that's all.  Like pay Gyzer a visit.

Jasmine:  Gyzer?  Who's Gyzer?

Silver:  Oh I guess I never told you.  He's the guy that roughed me up before the lighthouse.  He's also my brother.

*****

Ash sat at his desk typing out the current updates on the aquatic pokemon he's been caring for.  It took him a bit longer writing out his report for every so often he'd be distracted by other thoughts.  Nearly completed he stopped typing and stood up from his seat.  He walked over to a counter that had a thermos with some coffee in it.  Pouring himself a cup Ash walked around the room thinking about the day before, the dream, and what will happen in the near future.  After a sip he paused and looked at a mirror in the room.  For a few minutes he started noticing his facial features and looks.

Ash:  I really do look like my dad.

Ash looked down at his hand thinking about his potential element, lightning.  His father was a fire type, probably one of the strongest ones too.  Fire can be a very devastating element, almost nothing can resist fire, and it seemed virtually invincible.  Lightning had its drawbacks; for one thing it can be resisted with proper equipment or type differences.  Thinking about all the different type of elements there are, Ash gave major thought of the psychic type.  Psychic was practically all in the head, if they had strong mental skills then pretty much anything can be done.  Psychic power can cancel out other attacks, inflict high damage, and even fly.  It just seemed overwhelming when thinking at what psychic potential can do, and how can lightning stand up to psychic?

Another strange thought that popped into Ash's mind was the previous night's dream where he saw his father pull down the wild prodigy at the cost of his own life.  Aston is a fire type, so why not just make Moltres like wings and fly like the way Ash made Zapdos like wings?  Maybe Ash was more advance than his dad but how could that be when Ash only realized his own power not too long ago, and even then he has problems controlling the surges.  Ash knew he wasn't even at full strength, he had many other things to learn so it just seemed so strange to him that he could produce lightning wings and fly yet his dad couldn't.

Misty:  Ash?  Ya in here?

Misty entered the room a bit soaked from working with the marine life.  She saw Ash holding a cup of coffee and looking right back at her with a smile.  She smiled back, it was time for a break.

Misty:  Oh are you working?

Ash:  Almost done.  Just taking a break.  So what's up?

Misty:  I'm taking a break from work oh and Kurai's here to see you.

Maybe the son of the City Master may know something, plus he also has to explain what's happening around the city ever since that sudden strike.  There was also one other thing that Ash wanted to know and that was if Kurai knew something about Reed knowing his father, Aston.

Ash:  What's up Kurai?

Kurai:  A whole lot, with everything going on I haven't gotten any rest, how about you?

Ash:  Opposite from you, I actually had a peaceful nights sleep . . .

Kurai looked over his shoulder to look at Misty pouring a cup of coffee.

Kurai:  I can see why you probably could sleep.

Ash rolled his eyes, even Kurai was making fun of him and his relationship with Misty.

Ash:  . . . also my late father visited me in the dream.

Kurai:  Really?  Your father huh, must be important if he visited you.

Ash:  I think so.  I was wondering, do you know if your dad knew my dad?

Kurai:  My dad knows a lot of people, I'm not sure if he knew your dad.

Ash:  Have you ever heard him mention the name, Aston?

Kurai:  Is that your father's name?  If it is yes he has mentioned that many times.  When I was a young boy about the time when he adopted me, he often told me a few reasons why he took me in.  One reason was he felt guilty over something that he had done and that Aston's son was fatherless.  I thought at first he might have killed Aston but later I found out Aston had to sacrifice himself to prevent a wild prodigy from becoming a threat.  Hey, if your Aston's son that means . . .

Ash:  Strange twist of fate huh.

Ash gave some thought to what Kurai had just said, things where finally making sense about why Reed acted the way he did.  When the destructive power of the DREAMER was unleashed and an entire city was destroyed, Reed possibly felt sorry for Kurai when he found Kurai alone in the ruins.  Not only because he was probably at fault for causing the great ruin but also when he saw Kurai he thought of the young boy back at Aston's home who no longer had a father.  That young boy is Ash.

Ash:  I have something else I want to ask you.  That other prodigy from the other day, he was able to fly despite him not being a flying type but rather a psychic type.  Is it due to really strong mentality or cause it's just his elemental type.

Kurai:  Both actually, its all because his strong psychic potential that he can carry out multiple tasks with less concentration.  Since psychic potential can perform telekinesis and levitation he is able to fly by that skill.

Ash:  What about other elements like fire or lightning, can those fly?

Kurai:  From what I know, no they can't.  They don't share any property in which gives the prodigy the ability to fly.  But . . . as I recall weren't you able to fly that one time when you fell off the airship?

Ash:  That's what I'm wondering about.  How is it that I was able to produce wings and fly and yet no one else can?  I can fly.

Kurai looked away for a moment then turned around and started to pace around the room.  He stared at the ground while pacing then turned back to Ash.  Puzzled by the question and couldn't come up with any reasonable solution, Kurai simple said what he thought that moment.

Kurai:  Maybe because you're different.  I can't think of any other reason.

Different, it was such a vague term to describe Ash's extra capability.  Kurai thought back during the time when he followed commands like a mindless machine.  He had to fight Ash twice and on both occurrences Ash managed to best him.  Kurai had been training his potential strength since he was young yet someone like Ash was able to beat him when his own potential was still untamed within him.  On another account when Ash had to fight a wicked G/S from using the DREAMER, Ash fought hard and came out victorious even if the stronger elements were against him.  Maybe Ash was just something more advance than a normal prodigy; after all, within his family so far three have been prodigies.

Ash:  Different?  Is that all you have to say?

Kurai:  Yeah.  I just don't know the answer.  Maybe you're more advance than the other prodigies or simply we just don't know how to do things you know how to do.  Our lives haven't been threatened enough for us to do whatever it takes to survive, maybe that's the reason why.

It is an amazing thing what people will do to live.  When threatened enough anyone will force to live, to survive against all odds.  It may even be selfish at times just trying to live and not caring about anything else but it was a basic instinct within all.

Ash:  But my father died from a fall, if he was such a powerful prodigy then why didn't he know?

Kurai:  Maybe his life wasn't threatened the way yours were.  After all, he wanted to make sure the corrupt prodigies went down.  His life wasn't threatened; he just wanted to sacrifice himself so others would live.

Ash:  I see.  I guess that makes sense.  This conversation has me overwhelmed, let's just forget about it now and take a break.  There are other things to worry about.

Kurai:  You could say that, if you only knew what's being planned.

Ash:  What?

*****

Gyzer walked into the testing lab of Trueno University awaiting the completion of a device made for his project.  Looking through the glass he wondered what would the world be like when this project was done.  Within his soul he knew what he wanted to do.  Return the way things were, it was a phrase that he had considered many times over.  This project he was creating will return things to the way it once was.  For the good of humanity this will be the greatest turning point of history.  Curious at the device, Gyzer walked into the testing lab main desk to question the engineers.

Gyzer:  Is it completed yet?

Engineer:  The mechanism to drain and cease all mechanical and electric powered devices is done but the power regulator is not.  We're having problems keeping the energy flow stable; if there's too much power then it will malfunction and be very unpredictable.

Gyzer:  I want it completed soon.  I just found out that not only is a G/S in PKMN Society but a Crystal as well.  Killing two birds with one stone is far more convenient than with two stones.

Engineer:  Yes sir.

Gyzer:  Don't disappoint me.

*****

Ash stood in the office of Head Master Reed looking over plans on a holographic grid map.  He was surprised what he was seeing and opposed to what Reed had in mind.

Ash:  I can't believe your planning this!  What will the entire city think about war?

Reed turned of the hologram and sat back down at his chair.  He folded his hands and rested his elbows on his desk.

Reed:  War is a terrible thing.  Though we can't avoid it.  I'm trying to view this in the whole picture.  If someone were to attack us, whom they did, that would mean they are generally attacking the world.

Ash:  And why is that?

Reed:  They don't call this the highest academic school for a reason.  All the modern technology out there was created here in this city.  From the cell phone watches to the easy fold bikes, they all originated here.  The funding for this city comes from companies who wish to buy our discoveries and thus the company sells the product as if it was its own creation.

Ash:  So what's this about attacking the city is the same as attacking the world?

Reed:  If we are destroyed then who will provide the world with their new technologies and advancements?  The entire world is connected to this city as its supplier of ideas, concepts, and even social values.  Attack us, then it's like doing a head blow to the world, a near fatal strike.

Ash:  No wonder the city has to remain powered all the time.  Okay that clears up that mess so now what are you planning for our maverick prodigy, Gyzer?

Reed:  Once we find the location where he's taking refuge we'll strike.  Just in case he has help, which I think he does, our military can take care of it, but as a safety precaution I'm having everyone train for an emergency, so do expect some extra assignments.

If everyone was set and a plan was made to take care of Gyzer, the only thing now was to figure out why Gyzer appeared and attacked in the first place.

Ash:  So exactly what does this prodigy want anyway; didn't you say he wanted someone?

Before Reed could answer Kurai typed in a few commands on a computer and booted up a bio about Kris.

Kurai:  This is the person I met while I was outside the city.  Her name is Kris.  She's very smart for her age, a worthy student of PKMN Society.  Perhaps too worthy.

Ash:  What do you mean?

Kurai:  Well . . . I did a little more research of her life readings and DNA show that she is part of the Crystal Lineage.

Ash remembered a discussion about lineages in the previous day.  The Crystal Lineage is the highest form of G/S, a very rare person indeed.  First he meets up with another G/S named Gold and now a Crystal named Kris, things were getting very complicated.

Ash:  A Crystal?  I can understand the value of such a person but why would this prodigy want her?  I can't think of any reason why he'd want her so bad to blow up part of the city.  Is she his girlfriend or something?

Kurai:  I don't know, I asked her if she knew Gyzer but she said no.  Gyzer has some twisted plan for her and I'll figure out what it is.  We'll keep Kris safe for now but try to be prepared for anything.  I'm going to find out more about this whole situation.  Return to your friends and tell them to be prepared too, this is very serious.  And Ash, this is a prodigy we're dealing with . . .

Ash thought for a moment about what his father said and did in the past.

Ash:  Reed, you know my father right?

Reed:  Aston?  He was my best friend.  If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am today.  Any reason why you brought up your late father?

Ash:  I know he sacrificed himself to stop a wild prodigy.  I understand why.  I'm willing to do the same.

Reed:  So you do know about that.  I didn't expect you to know that much but, he did it not just to save me, he did it to save the world.  Ash . . . what's happening now is also a personal matter for me.  You don't know the pain of having to live with yourself knowing your best friend died in front of you all because of a maverick prodigy.  This is why I really must take care of this problem immediate before something far worst happens than just structural damage.

Ash:  Hmm, I understand . . . I'll be here when you need me.

Before Ash left he turned around and questioned Kurai about one last detail.

Ash:  You know when you were fighting me trying to have me remember or awaken my potential, that wasn't abusing your own power was it?

Kurai:  I thought it was before but father told me that if I haven't done that then you might not have realized your potential.  In the end it was all for good that I had to fight you for a bit.  Unlike Gyzer who attacked innocent with a threatening cause and justification, so in that sense he's abusing his power, not us.

Ash:  I see.  Well I'm going to go back with the others; I've missed enough work as it is.  Oh um before I forget could you give a personal examination for enrollment to a friend of mine, his name is Gold.

*****

The sun started to set, day soon became night replacing the light with the dark.  The city lights turned on lighting pathways, walk ways, and roadway.  Misty and Lina were on their way out of the mall after doing some shopping after work.  Nearly at the exit doors Misty caught a glimpsed of a tasty dessert parlor.  Craving for some sweet treats she started to walk in that direction, Lina followed knowing where Misty was headed.

Lina:  Don't you ever worry about your girlish figure?

Misty:  Back when I was younger Ash always called me scrawny.

Misty stood in line waiting her turn; she looked up at the menu trying to decide which dessert she'd order.

Lina:  What are you going to get?

Misty:  I haven't decided, everything sounds yummy.

Lina:  I know this place, it has a very popular shave ice treat.  Its mixed in a special way, above average from your normal shave ice.

Misty:  You mean not like the ones you make at the stand.

Lina:  Bingo.

The two girls made their order and waited for it.  As they waited they observed how the staff worked trying to spot some type of key ingredient for their special ice delights.  One of the workers appeared holding up a mini wooden plaque.

Worker1:  Crystal's employee of the month again.

Crystal:  Ah put that down, its embarrassing to hang that up.

Worker2:  Come'on you should be proud of it.  Weren't for your special recipe this place wouldn't be such a hit.

Misty and Lina got their orders and exited from the mall.  They slowly walked home taking their time with their snack.

Lina:  I didn't see what they put in.  How about you?

Misty:  I think it's the person that makes it.  I think her name was Crystal or something.

Lina:  Crystal?  As in that problem that Ash and Kurai are having?

Misty:  Yeah.  I don't really understand the whole detail but I bet the boys can figure it all out.  All we have to do is just get ready on a moments notice, which isn't too bad.

Lina:  Ah, well I'm going to train extra hard at the Dream Gym, the way Ash puts it I think we're all going to war.

Misty:  I think he's just exaggerating a bit.

*****

In their apartment the two soon to be married couple ate their dinner in front of the TV watching some comedy sitcom that Ash had normally watched since he lived there.  Misty laughed a little but noticed Ash wasn't laughing but starring off above the TV set.  She snatched his glasses of him and got his attention.

Misty:  Ash!  Are you watching?  You seem totally out of it.

Ash:  Oh um sorry, I was just thinking.

Misty:  Ash, I know what your thinking and would you please give it a rest.  Your stressing out way too much with this whole Gyzer thing.

Ash:  This is serious!  I mean look at the assignments, they started to add in training for offensive fighting and pokemon weapon usage.  At this rate we may just lose our peaceful society.

Misty:  I'm sure Reed knows what he's doing.  Listen, Ash, relax okay.  Don't think about it any more than you have to.  In fact I want you to not think about it anymore.  You do better when things are more on the spot like when we use to travel.

Ash:  Still I think I . . .

Misty:  You don't get any "fun" later tonight if you think about it!  How can it feel good when your stress'n out.

Ash: . . .  
  
Misty:  Now that's what I thought.  Well I better go get dessert.

Ash smiles half evilly and rushes to the freezer.

Ash:  Allow me!

In the next chapter:  Even in these hard times everyone has to live normally and that's no different for the prodigies of PKMN society.  It maybe comical from day to day but what else is there to till the incoming war.

Authors Note:  Nothing much happened in this chapter but things are becoming a bit clearer.  The next chapter, well I'll humor everyone with some comical scenes just to break the tension of the current flow of this fic.  Hope you enjoy and please visit my site!

PKMN ROMANCE

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/


	8. Average Days

Prodigy

Chapter 8:  Average Days

Ash woke up on the opposite end of the bed.  He noticed Misty's feet next to him just screaming to be tickled.  Though very tempting he didn't, Misty might do the same to him.  So how was last night, Ash asked himself.  Must've been some night last night, there's chocolate and whip cream stains all over the covers.  Normally Ash would be laying the other way but for some reason he ended up opposite end, must've been some night.

Ash:  Hey Misty, wake up.

Misty: . . . I'm stuffed Ash, I can't eat any more cream.

Ash snickered, that sounded very suggestive, probably did happen last night too.

Ash:  Come'on Misty, its morning.

Misty: . . . morning?

Misty turned to her side and saw the time; they only had half an hour to get to work.

Misty:  Ack we're gonna be late for work!

Ash:  !!  Oh dear!  I knew we shouldn't have stayed up so late.

Misty:  You knew!  Hah you're the one that wanted to get frisky with the chocolate syrup.

They both got up and ran towards the bathroom; Misty got there before Ash and locked the door.

Ash:  Hey Misty open up!  I gotta take a bath!

Misty:  Can't right now I'm busy.

Ash:  But I thought we took baths together.

Misty opened the door and smiled at Ash.

Misty:  So NOW you wanna take a bath together.

Ash:  We don't have time to argue.

Misty:  Alright get in!

Once in the tub together they fought for water managing to make a mess of things.  Misty hogged up the space in front of the shower as she washed herself while Ash had to make due with what he can get.  He complained a bit but what can he do, Misty has total control right now.  Things started to get a bit strange like last night, here was Misty right infront of him take a bath.  Though it wasn't the first time still he couldn't help but start thinking suggestive thoughts.  What broke Ash's will power to not try anything was when Misty accidentally dropped the soap.

Misty:  Opps.

She bent over to pick it up not noticing the near insane Ash behind her.

Ash:  Oh Misty.

Misty felt a slight poke behind her, right where it felt good.

Misty:  . . . Ash there's no time for that.  We have . . . hmmmm . . we have to get to work.

Ash started to take advantage of the scene and play with Misty's chest a bit.

Ash:  Work?  What's work?

Misty dropped the soap again thinking.

Misty:  What the hell.  Now your gonna get it Ashie!

She started her assault by turning around and grinding her pelvis against Ash's.

*****

Lina yawned tiredly while leaning her head on the counter of her lunch stand.  She didn't get much sleep last night all because of Gary.

Lina:  That Gary, I knew we shouldn't have played that game of twister after drinking all that sake down.  Hope he's not drunk while flying around up there; his supervisor would get pissed at him.

Lina yawned again, feeling her eyes get watery from yawning too much.  She laid her head on the counter and hoped to get a few "Zzz" in.  No sooner did she start to doze when the Aquarium manager appeared.

Manager:  Lina, have you seen Ash?  Is he sick or something, he hasn't come in yet.

Lina:  Ash?  Nah haven't seen him today.  He didn't seem sick last time I saw him.

Manager:  Oh.  It's not like him to be late.

Lina:  He's never late, the only time I ever saw him late was when . . .

Out of no where came a tardy Ash and Misty running as fast as they could with very sloppy attire and messed up hair styles.

Ash:  Hi chief, bye chief!

Misty:  Ditto!

The rushed in the building and headed for the locker room area to fix themselves up.

Lina:  . . .  when ever Misty is involved, Ash is late.

Manager:  That's what happens when you're living together as a couple.  So how are things at your end, you seem tired.

Lina:  I am, I didn't get much sleep last night.

Manager:  Something keeping you up.

Lina:  Not something, someone!  Do you know Gary?  He's that guy that comes here ever time I close up shop.

Manager:  What about him?

Lina:  He's living with me now and . . .

Manager:  Oh its one of those types, I get it.  Just like Ash.

Lina:  No wait it's not what you think.

Manager:  Don't worry, its just a living together thing right.  Haa haa.  Alright well I better go back to check on those two, see ya at lunch.

Lina:  But . . .

The Aquarium manager left whistling to himself, Lina felt like slapping herself for mention any of this to the manager.  But she really didn't care, its not like the manager totally misunderstood her cause she did HAVE some moment's with Gary but last night all they were doing was watching some movies on TV that Gary really wanted to watch.

Lina:  Who cares I want some sleep.

*****

Outside of PKMN Society Kurai followed Gold around the forest looking for pokemon to capture.  With great recommendation from Ash and Gary, Gold wanted to try and enroll.  So now Kurai was testing him on his skill as a capturer as part of the required skills to enroll in PKMN Society.

Kurai:  Don't forget I'll be grading you for your technique and style.  Your lucky Gold, normally we don't have entrance exams during a crisis.

Gold:  Yeah, well maybe I can make my mom proud if I enroll.  Are you sure we can find some pokemon around here, we've been walking for nearly an hour and still no sign.

Kurai:  I'm sure of it.  When we first started off I started seeing these footprints around this area.  Normally people wouldn't walk through around here unless they were searching for pokemon so thus if they were here, pokemon must be around here.  Like the logic?

Gold calculated what Kurai said.  He felt as if he should question Kurai's reasoning.

Gold:  Um so these foot prints, what do you gather by just looking at them.

Kurai:  I'd say there were at least two different types of people.

Gold:  Really . . .

Kurai:  One of them wears PKMN brand shoes I can tell you that.

They walked a bit more as Gold looked at the footprints.

Gold:  Um, what brand of shoes do you wear?

Kurai:  PKMN brand ofcourse.  Why do you ask?

Gold:  Don't you think that's a bit funny to see a trail of footprints done by two guys and one of them wears a PKMN brand of shoes?

Kurai:  What's so funny about that?

Gold:  Isn't these OUR foot prints?

Kurai:  From here I can't tell, but in further observation.

Gold:  Instructor I think I'm starting to have doubts of your own teach capabilities.

Kurai:  Sorry, I don't teach often.  And guess what, I think it is our tracks.

They stood still for a moment, Kurai laughed comically at this misguided tour in a giant circle but Gold wanted to run screaming into the forest.

Gold:  Does this mean we're lost.

Kurai:  Not really, all we need to do is find a way out of the forest and into some plains and thus we can find our way back to the city.

Gold:  And how do you propose we find a way out?

Kurai:  Look there are some tracks, if we follow them it may lead out.

Gold:  Instructor!!

*****

Resuko flew around delivering mail as one of her jobs for the city.  She was known to be one of the fastest deliver girls all cause she could fly naturally, the others had to use devices that proved to be a learning experience at every flight.

Resuko:  Dum de dum dum.  Hmmmm?

There was a buzzing sound coming from the side, she slowed down and took a look.  It appears to be one of the other mail deliverers, smiling strangely at her.

Resuko:  Hello.

Ray:  Hi, my name is Ray.  I just started this job today.

Resuko:  Oh, that's wonderful, how do you like the work here?

Ray:  From what I see I have a feeling I'm going to really enjoy this job.

Resuko had a feeling that Ray must have his eyes glued on her and specific parts of her body.  She sighed, this again, newbies never get the word.  Looking at Ray Resuko noticed he wore one of the styles in fashion, loose and very baggy.

Resuko:  Ray, I got a piece of advice for you.  Try to wear tight clothes while doing airborne deliveries.

Ray:  Why is that good looking?

Resuko:  You'll find out.

Ray:  So can I find out what's your number?

Resuko rolled her eyes, this had happen many times before.  There was only one way to deal with cocky airborne flirts and that was to race them.

Resuko:  Tell you what hotshot, if you can beat me to a race than you can have my phone number.

Ray:  Deal!

Resuko:  On my mark we race all the way to the main office.  I hope your ready for some public humiliation.

Ray:  Not on your life!  I'm gonna win.

Resuko:  Alright, get ready, get set, GO!!

They both boosted forward traveling at incredible speed.  Resuko was pretty much at ease with her speed and Ray seemed confident enough as well.  Looking to her side she noticed Ray right next to her.  She put a little more effort into her speed and flew faster.  Ray countered and flew at the same speed.  The flying devices are state of the art, they can handle great speeds no problem, switching it to turbo wasn't a hassle.  Resuko smiled devilishly, it was time to end this race.  She speed up her pace while looking back at Ray.  Ray adjusted his speed accordingly and tried to catch up.  The speed had become a bit too great though.  His shoes had come off, then his socks.  Noticing this he started to notice his pants falling off, the great force of speed was giving an effect where it felt like someone trying to pull his pants off.  His shirt started to get unbuttoned and more of his clothes started to fly.

Resuko:  Same thing every time.  I wear tight clothes for a reason.

Ray:  Eekkkkk.

Ray struggled a bit, he was down to his boxers and even that was falling off, he slowed down and fly around trying to collect bits and pieces of the his clothes.

Resuko:  I think ten percent never get the word.  Back to deliveries.

*****

The City Master Reed noticed Resuko flying off to finish her work.  He laughed at what just happened, yet another victim of Resuko.

Reed:  It never fails to make me laugh how often this happens.

Going back to his desk Reed glanced at a monitor with the city status.

Reed:  What's this?

At the far end corner of the map there appears to be an increase of electrical activity.

Reed:  A power increase at the aquarium?  I wonder if this has anything to do with Ash.

*****

Lina yawned a bit looking very tired without having to do much work.  She looked towards the aquarium to see Misty approaching her looking a bit messy.

Lina:  Hey Misty, why is your hair all spiny and sticking up?  Did the water pokemon get a bit carried away during feeding time?

Misty:  Um no, actually . . .

Inside the aquarium Ash was in the washroom washing his face off when the manager stepped in with some big news.

Manager:  Hey Ash!  There was this power serge a moment ago that charged up the back up batteries of the life support to full.  I thought it'd take a full week to charge but seems to have finished today, ain't that amazing.

The manager then noticed red marks all over Ash's face.

Manger:  Hey are you alright?

In further observation they seem to be abundant around his mouth and there was some on his neck as well.

Manger:  Oh um . . . I think I'll go check those batteries now.

The door closed and Ash wiped the remaining lipstick marks on him.

Ash:  . . . Misty of all places why the generator room . . .

Ash sighed to himself, guess his manager to a clue at what happened.

Ash:  I hope this doesn't keep up.  Things are just going to get a bit too funny around here.  Then again things have always been funny with Misty around.

Ash walked away with slightly sparked up body and messed up hair.  Each passing day it was as comical as the first. . .though a plan would finally be completed sooner or later.

In the next chapter:  The psychic prodigy Gyzer must have a reason to attack.  Maybe the answer is in the past during the gathering of all the children.

Author's Note:  Well this fic looks like it may turn out to be a long one.  But oh well, guess that's not a bad thing.  Hope everyone is still reading it.  Its harder to write with all this work I have to do.  Anyone like the site?  Well I got some new help so maybe things will turn out alright.  Enjoy and stay cool.

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/


	9. Who's who

Prodigy

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance/

Chapter 9:  Who's who

Gyzer:  . . . return the world to the way it once was . . . it shall be . . .

*****

A week had passed since Ash's dream about his father Aston.  Life at PKMN Society had simmered down to a comical lively one with each passing day.  Lina always worked at the lunch stand and never seem to get enough sleep anymore.  There were great energy surges powering up the generators at the Aquarium thanks to Ash with help from Misty.  Gary got every chance he got to show off his great piloting skills, which in turn made many other pilots jealous.  After a personal examining of Gold, Kurai approves Gold's registration and nominates him to be a student.  Gold wasn't too sure about how things worked at the city but it would make his mom proud of him.  Reed thought about Gyzer and about the whole assembling of the prodigy family at the estate long ago.  Maybe there was something that he had missed that he could have prevented long ago so Gyzer wouldn't be hell bent on destroying them and for what reason is yet to be known.

Sitting at his desk looking over some reports and city status charts Reed's mind became pre-occupied over the thought of Gyzer.

Reed:  Gyzer, if only I had known.  Was it something from the meeting that caused all this?

*****

Sitting quietly while reading his morning newspaper, Reed over heard two mothers talking about their children.  Delia was especially chatty about her son and how cute it was for him to find a girlfriend at such an early age.  Glancing over at Delia, Reed felt sorry for her.  It was because of him she became a widow and Ash a fatherless boy.  The guilt had become terribly burden some near to a point of losing his sanity.  Aston wanted to protect DREAMER, Reed, and also in the long run the world.  Still wasn't there any other way?  Reed couldn't comprehend what Aston was thinking when he gave up his life but the key to finding out lies in further study of DREAMER relic and the connection it has with the prodigies of the world.  Or maybe it was just to find an excuse not to blame himself for Aston's death.  Here at his own private estate was a gathering of the prodigies of the world who were all pretty much young children and to Reed's own surprise, Delia's son Ash is a prodigy.

Delia:  Reed?  Hey are you there?

Reed:  Huh what?  Oh um were you saying something?

Sara:  You seem totally out of it.

Reed:  Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something.

Delia:  Thinking about . . .?

Reed:  The research I made, the purpose of this gathering, my problems, and something else.

Sara:  Oh right, your research on that relic right?  So in a nut shell what have you found out?

Reed:  The relic responds to prodigy's power call "potential."  It's an odd term but that's the best I could translate from the old language.  So when the relic is in contact with their power it is charged like a battery and thus can be used to discharge that energy with a simple thought.

Sara:  Unreal.  Anything else?

Reed:  Well this is what really fascinates me; the relic also changes its form when it has been charged with enough energy.  The old glyphs that I found call it DREAMER.  In actuality its true form is DREAMER and has strange affects on the human mind as well as being a key to some type of great Titan Pokemon.  I really want to find this out; it's a Titan Pokemon without any element.

Delia:  That is something.  Sorry to be kill joy but its too early for a history lesson.

Sara:  I kinda like to listen to something unique for a change.  I may learn something.

Delia:  Bookworm!

Sara smiled leaning back on her seat cradling her head with her hands.  

Sara:  And what of it?  Or are you jealous that I got a free ticket to get into Reed's school along with Lina?

Delia:  Please.  No offense Reed but I don't like school.  Besides I hear enough lectures back home from Prof. Oak, which I think is more than enough for me.  And I think Ash would want to wander around like his father did at his age so I'll just enroll him later when he's a bit ground up.

Sara:  Entrance exam floop . . .

Leaning too far back Sara lost her balance and fell back.  Sara clutched her head in pain while trying not to scream out ouch.  Delia looked down and smiled.

Delia:  Just hope Lina doesn't inherit your clumsiness or the Midori family will be doomed.

Sara:  Very funny.

Delia:  I can see it now in the headlines, Lina Midori Vineyard, world's most clumsiest prodigy.

Everyone noticed a lady walk into the kitchen and approach Reed.  She bowed her head respectfully and thanked him.

Kumi:  Mr. Reed, thank you for all your hospitality.  I don't know how I could ever repay you.

Reed:  Oh Kumi, well there's no need to repay me really.  There's also no need to call me Mr. Reed, Reed will be just fine.

Kumi:  Oh . . . okay.  

Sara tugged on Delia's sleeve to get her attention; Delia lowered her head to hear what Sara had to say, probably some type of info on this Kumi person.

Sara:  That's Kumi Kusan; she's very fragile and weak.  Her husband has spent a lot on medicine and hospital visitations because of Kumi's declining health.  It was fortunate that Reed is letting all prodigies get in the school for free now Kumi doesn't have to worry about Gyzer's schooling expenses.

Delia:  I see, so what type of prodigy is Gyzer?

Sara:  Psychic type.  He's very playful, I've seen him playing with the other children outside but he often stops playing to take care of his mom.

Delia:  Wait how old is Gyzer?

Sara:  I'm guessing around seven.

*****

Kurai:  Dad?  Hey Dad!  DAD!!

Reed fell backwards on this chair from the startle Kurai's yelling.  Clutching his head in pain Reed yelled back.

Reed:  What is it?

Kurai:  You okay?  Sorry I scared you but I wanted to show you something.

Reed:  Huh, what?  This better be important.

Kurai:  I've reviewed this candidate to become an official student here at PKMN Society and I have approved, all I need now is your signature right here.

Reed:  . . . just an enrollment form, geez, this isn't important enough.

Reed looked over the form; the candidate's name is Gold and also mentions that he is a G/S Class Lineage.  The exam scores were all high and a history check shows he's in good standing with others.

Reed:  A G/S huh, alright well I approve so here.

Kurai:  Alright thanks Dad.

Reed:  You know son, this is the second time you personal brought me the enrollment form, any reason why?

Kurai:  The first time was for Kris, that's a personal issue and this one here is for Ash, he recommended Gold.

Reed:  I see, well next time be more gentle when you wake me up.

Kurai nodded and left to the enrollment center.  Reed fixed up his chair and sat back down.  He turned to his monitor and started to look over the reports again.

Reed:  Kumi Kusan . . . hmmm . . . I wonder, maybe.

Changing programs for a moment Reed did a search on Kumi Kusan; if his dream was accurate maybe she is the mother of Gyzer.  Within minutes the results were in showing five matches.

The first Kumi is an athletic swimmer in her teenage years, not the one Reed was looking for.  Gyzer's mother should be a little older than Delia and Sara.  The second and third one were both single and had no record of ever having children so they were ruled out.  The fourth is claimed deceased and the fifth one is only ten years old.

Reed:  Impossible, unless my dream was gone.

Trying to recall the dream Reed heard the voices of Delia and Sara talking about Kumi.  ". . . Kumi's declining health . . ." echoed a few times.

Reed:  Wait, she wasn't too healthy so . . .

Checking the fourth result Reed read the profile carefully.  Kumi Kusan, she died in her sleep at the age of 32 due to poor health.  After her death her husband became depressed and a year later vanished leaving his eleven-year-old son alone at his home.  The son was then brought to an orphanage but then disappeared a year later without a trace.

Reed:  Could the son be Gyzer?  But . . . if so why is he attacking?  This still doesn't explain much.

*****

Gold waited outside the main office leaning against the wall and daydreaming about what his life would be like here at PKMN Society.  He imagined it being one full of work and education and all sorts of training.

Gold:  What have I gotten myself into now?  Well, if it makes Mom proud then I guess I can endure some reading.

The auto doors opened and Kurai stepped out then approached Gold.

Kurai:  Well all set, we can get those I.D.s now.

Gold:  I.D.s?

Kurai:  Oh right, Gold I'd like you to meet a new student like yourself.  This is Kris.  Kris this is Gold.

Gold took one look at the teenage girl behind Kurai and his eyes widened with surprise.  With mouth hanging wide-open and shocked expression Gold could only point and say a single word.

Gold:  Sis!!

Kris did the exactly the same but she said something else.

Kris:  Bro!!

Then exactly at the same time.

Gold/Kris:  What are you doing here?

Kurai, confused, stood between the two and glanced at both of them.

Kurai:  Sis, Bro?  Are you two related?

 *****

It was around only a year after that Gold's younger sister left on the same journey as her older brother.  Named after the rare Crystal Class lineage, Kris set out to be better than her brother.  Her mother complimented on her fine skill at her age possessing talent that could probably surpass her brother Gold.  Kris had two things in mind on her journey, to find Gold and see if she is better than him and to beat the current reigning champion.

Kris:. . . that pretty much sums up my story on how I got here.  Kurai said I could become a student here since I showed great promise and well here I am.  I didn't think Gold would be here too but I guess that's a chance meeting.

Gold:  So you finally caught up to me huh.

Kris:  Not caught up, pass.

Gold:  Ha!  As if!

The story was told to everyone at Lina's lunch stand at the time.  Misty was pretty amused with the story where as Ash and Gary were talking about their new friends.

Ash:  I find it weird that Gold finds his sister Kris here of all places.  Not to mention she's a target for Gyzer.

Gary:  Looking at those two I'd say they were really close.

Ash:  Arguing, bickering over the smallest things, trying to out do the other, and seemingly endless amount of energy.  I'd say they were a couple of mirrors of us.

Misty:  Ahem!

Ash:  Or me and Misty.

Gary:  I'd say both.  The competition side is you and I and the senseless bickering is you and Misty.

Everyone sat back and watched the argument continue on.  This was the common sibling rivalry at its finest.  Obviously both are talented but they both want to be the best to impress either the world or their mom.  As insults and common name-calling was heard a dessert delivery was made to Lina's lunch stand.

Crystal:  Here ya go; this mini freeze case contains our stores top quality shaved ice.

Misty:  Shaved ice?  Hey your that girl from the other night, employee of the month, Crystal was it?

Crystal:  That's me mo um ma'am.

Lina:  Hey, now I can make some great smoothies with this.  Thanks for the delivery Crystal.

Crystal:  No problem au . . . always to help.

Lina started to prepare some smoothies while Misty watched; Crystal lingered a bit watching over everyone and greatly observing Ash.

Crystal:  D . . .hmmmm.

Gary noticed this and whispered to Ash.

Gary:  Don't look now but I think that delivery girl is eyeing you and from the looks of it she seems interested.

Ash:  Really?  That's bad, Misty would get upset, think you can draw her attention away from me?

Gary:  Are you kidding, Lina would have a cow.

Ash:  Oh so you got her pregnant huh?

Gary pounded Ash right on head with his fist for the wise crack joke he made.

Ash:  Owww, why'd you do that you son of moo!

Gary continued to pound Ash in and Ash just continued to make fun of him.  Crystal laughed watching them everyone seemed so cheerful.

*****

During the rest of the day Gary gave Gold and Kris a copter tour around the city.  It wasn't too long ago that Gary had enrolled into the school but he learned the community fairly quickly.  He tried his best to explain what type of jobs there were for the various areas of the city and what type of classes they should take.  On the ground Ash sat outside the aquarium waiting for his shift to be over.  Lina calculated the sales and cash she had to file her report and Misty helped herself to the new flavor smoothies.

Lina:  Misty, you're eating away my products.

Misty:  Sorry, but these are just too good.  It has to be the ice; there are no other different ingredients here.

Lina:  Yeah it is, why else did I order some.  Hey Ash you want one?

Ash:  Nah I'm fine.  But who was that girl from this afternoon anyway?  Do you two know her?

Lina:  Not know her know her but know who she is.  Her name is Crystal; she works at the dessert store at the mall.  She got named employee of the month for several months now.

Ash:  Crystal huh, geez talk about your coincidences of names.  Anything else you know about her?  She was eyeing me this afternoon.

Misty:  Eyeing you?

Ash:  Well um Gary said she was.

Misty:  Hmmmm, well aren't we the looker?

Ash:  Huh?

Misty gave Ash a sly look and started to slither around him lightly touching him and talking softly and seductively.

Misty:  My, my, my, Ash has a secret admirer.  Aren't I jealous, I bet all the girls swoon over the very sight of you?  How they fantasies what they would do to you if they were alone with you.  It'd get very hot, hot enough to . . . 

Misty unbuttoned the top part of her shirt to reveal some of her cleavage.

Misty:  Hot enough to well, can you imagine it Ashie?  What will you ever do?  Tell me . . . what will you ever do.

Both Ash and Lina were blushing from listening to Misty.  Lina started to rub her face with ice and Ash sat there rubbing his glasses with his work coat.

Ash:  Um . . . I dunno, what would I do?

Misty smiled glad to hear Ash's reply.

Misty:  I'm glad you don't know.  Cause if you did do something.  I'd have to . . .

Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash and spoke in a whisper.

Misty:  punish you.

Ash gulped the lump in his throat, this was a thrill yet scary, Misty was being too much of a tease for him to handle.

Ash:  Um . . . gee its hot, Lina can I have something to drink.

Lina:  Oh um sure.

Backing off Misty winked at Ash while smiling at him.  She sighed and reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a scrunchie.  Tying her hair in the side ponytail she had in your youth she again approached Ash.

Misty:  Or do you prefer a cuter me?

Ash:  Um I'd rather have um the current you.

This meant a mixture between cute and sexy.

Misty laughed, she removed the scrunchie and buttoned her shirt.  She sat next to Ash and snatched the drink that Lina had prepared for him.

Misty:  Seriously, I think it can't be helped at times that girls find you attractive.  But if you find them more attractive than me, well lets just say your personal bakery will be closed.

Ash:  No pie . . . oh um don't worry, haa haa uhh.

Nervous and confused Ash ordered another drink since Misty took his.  Another ten-minute break and Ash returned to work.

It was around two hours later when the supervisor appeared to inform everyone to take the rest of the day off since the maintenance people were going around to inspect the facility.  Having a few hours extra Ash walked out of the aquarium thinking of what to do.  Misty followed behind thinking what to do as well.  Approaching the street Ash spotted Gary standing on a tree branch looking down at him.

Ash:  Hey monkey boy, what are you doing up there?

Gary jumped down perfectly in front of Ash.

Gary:  I was just practicing some exercises.  I dropped off the two siblings at the employment center, they haven't decided on their job yet.  I had some free time and I was trying to see if I could still jump from tree to tree like before.

Ash:  Exercising huh.  Now I figured out what I need to do.  Gary, remember back long ago when we use to spar.

Gary:  Yeah, those ended you and I on the floor beat to a pulp or several officers trying to restrain us.

Ash:  Those were pretty intense, how about a spar, I haven't had a good spar in years.

Gary:  A spar with you?  Alright, but don't blame me if you end up flat on your face.

In the next chapter:  Gary is an amazing rival and person considering he has no special lineage or unique skill to be able to keep up with Ash and even out perform him at times.  The two spar like they did in their youthful days as the other prodigies get ready for the coming day.

Author's Note:  Whew, finally I can work on this again, well please read on and hope you have fun.  After I finish this fic I'm going to create a new epic fic that will focus more on Gold and Silver storylines.  Until then, enjoy Prodigy.


End file.
